Why Did I Fall In Love With You?
by Wolf 'Fang' Princess
Summary: Tsumeato is a wolf who can deceive humans, making them believe he is one of them. He joined the police force to solve murders in Freeze City. Due to his past; he doesn't trust anyone and keeps to himself. But everything changes when he meets Chiru, another wolf and his new partner on the force. For the first time ever, he's forced to ask why ... has he fallen in love with her?
1. Animal I Have Become

Rated PG 13 for language , violins and sexuality! You have been warned!

Tsumeato and Chriu and all my OCs are (C) to me! Our solemn hour is (c) to Within temptation!

* * *

The wind howled and rain fell from the sky, it was a little drizzle. But the forest was unsually quiet, nothing moved except the leaves as a wind blew through them. But a little way in-between a cluster of trees was a small tent. The branches were so close together that rain hadn't even touched the ground, and the humans clustered around a large fire. Humans sat around a fire talking and chatting. One threw an empty beer bottle onto the forest floor.

"Hahaha! Hope someone steps on it! Hahaha!" laughed a man.

"Don't you mean something?" said a man.

"Something? Nah I just hope one of you idiots step on it!" the man snapped.

"Humph!" said a rather porky man. "We should get back to work after we're done. We don't want to get in trouble now do we?" asked another thin man to the left.

"Yah your right!" one of the men agreed.

"Well," said the thin man, getting to his feet after polishing off his meal. "we should get going."

Rain was pouring down from the sky, in fact it was raining so hard that one would assume gods were empying swimming pools down on the land they had made.

The rain was soaking a small city, just an oridinary city... where un-ordinary stuff happened. A man walked down the street his hands tucked neatly in his pockets. He wore a black jacket with a green shirt, his hair was red and spiky, and he had blue jeans. His name was to be remembered in wolf legend, yes wolf legend because he was a wolf.

His name is Tsumeato (Note: Tsumeato is a Japanese word for "Scar".) Tsumeato looked around and stopped walking suddenly. Then the light turned green and he crossed the street. He didn't have respect for any of the Human laws but he didn't go breaking them in public, even though he dispised everything to do with humans he kept to himself and talked to no one and no one talked to him. He liked it that way and he wanted to keep it like that.

"What are you doing!?" a man barked as Tsumeato nearly colided with him.

"Sheesh, what are YOU doing, mister?!" Tsumeato snapped as the force of the colision nearly knocked him into a homeless man with a cart who was trying to get by. Crap. This really was not what he had wanted today. "Well sorr-ee! But you were walking like a clown!" Tsumeato snapped angrily.

"I show you clown!" the man said and then he tuged on his leash a Doberman peered out from behind Its master and saw a gray wolf with a scar on his eye, standing in fron't of his master. The dog snarled and then the man dropped the leash and bellowed.

"Get him boy!"

"You b*stard!" Tsumeato snarled and then he tok his wolf form (the dog could still see him in his wolf form though) the man screamed bloody murder and tried to run away but Tsumeato leaped on top of him and pinned him to the ground. "No, no no!" the man screamed.

Tsumeato's eyes gleamed with hatred and then he tok the man's throat and cruched down. Blood was gushing onto the floor and spraying into Tsumeato's face, the man 's eyes were huge with fear and then the eyes went dull. But he had forgoten about the dog! The Doberman charged forward and grabbed Tsumeato's leg and lifted him into the air and began to smash him into a building. Tsumeato wheeled around and tried to fight back but he couldn't manedge to do it.

That is until the Doberman's left ear came to close to his mouth. The dog let out a shrill scream as Tsumeato began to tear at the floppy ear. But then suddenly a man wearing a blue uniform pulled out his gun and pointed it at Tsumeato and pulled the trigger. Tsumeato wheeled around just in time to see the bullet go straight through his shoulder blade. The the man wearing the blue uniform pulled out his nightstick and raised it above his head.

Tsumeato leapt backwards, he hit the ground and began to pull himself forward but his shoulder hurt terribly. The man began to run after him. "Your not getting away, wolf!" he screamed Tsumeato turned and with all the strenght his possesed ran across the street and jumped over the fence and into the river. The police man ran over and began to shoot the water.

"Sir, I think he's dead. You don't need to do that." said a man with a white shirt. "D*mmit! He'll never do that again. I'll take care of the dog, I'll take him back to the station with me."

All was dull underwater. Tsumeato, in his wolf form, lay on the muddy ground unable to move due to the pain in his shoulder.

Sanctus Espiritus! redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus! insanity is all around us  
("I speak to you for the first time as Prime Minister in a solemn hour for the life of our country")

Tsumeato opened his eyes a crack and then they grew wide as he flung himself upward, he came up above the surface and latched himself onto a rock, breathing heavily his eye's huge he scrambled forward, limping from the wound on his shoulder.

Sanctus Espiritus!  
Sanctus Espiritus!  
Sanctus Espiritus!

In my darkest hours  
I could not foresee  
That the tide could turn so fast to this degree  
Can't believe my eyes  
How can you be so blind?  
Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?

He clung to the rock and scrambled onto the rocks then he winced as pain shot through his pawpad. "Crap!" he snarled pushing himself forward and then he broke into a run his head aching he leaped forward and hit the wall and slid down onto the ground.

Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned  
So in the end now what have we gained?

Tsumeato scrambled up and pulled himself forward in his human form and dug his nails into the wall and pulled himself forward and then in his wolf form he began to run UP the wall his nails scrabling frantically as he forced himself forward. But then he froze. Would it be wise to reveal himself in front of the humans who had seen him kill that man?

Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve?  
Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?  
Tsumeato slid down the wall and glared up at the walls. "How can I get out of here!?" he spat and then he turned around. He spotted some rocks that led out into the water then he spotted something else, a large log.

Are they themselves to blame  
The misery, the pain?  
Didn't we let go?  
Allowed it,let it grow  
If we can't restrain  
The beast which dwells inside  
It will find it`s way somehow, somewhere in time

He climbed onto the log and pushed out the log was flung into the water with the gray wolf on it. Shaking with cold and pain he looked up to the sky as the log shifted slightly but then nothing happened. The log was stuck in some rocks.

Will we remember all of the suffering  
`Cause if we fail it will be in vain

Then there was a BANG! Tsumeato wheeled around and his ears flattened against his head as he saw the police man with his gun again. "You mutt, you'll never leave this place!" he pulled the trigger. Tsumeato tok a step back and felt the water touch his back leg. "I'm gonna die!" he muttered as he backd further away into the water. "No! I'll never turn my back on the enemy. That is what makes a true wolf!" and then he lunged-

Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve?  
Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?

The police man screamed and was about to run when Tsumeato's teeth met his throat and the butt of the gun met Tsumeato's head. The force of it sent shock waves up his body and then the two of them, man and wolf, fell onto the ground and smashed onto the rocks.

Sanctus Espiritus!  
Sanctus Espiritus!

People screamed! the police man smashed his head against a rock and Tsumeato bashed his back and head and face against some! The two of them slid down the rocks tosing and turning...

Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve?  
Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony? (ending agony!)

...Tsumeato smashed onto the rocks. breathing heavily, he looked up, his vision was going black. He saw some feet hit the floor and then they began to head his way...

Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour (solemn hour!)  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us (all around us!)  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve?  
Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?

Tsumeato looked up. He saw a blurry figure standing above him and then he saw several men walking towards him holding guns. "This is it, my friend." said a man as he pointed the gun at him. And then a needle struck him in the injured shoulder. With a yelp he began to twist and writh around on the floor. He saw a purple needle potruding from his bloody stained gray fur.

And the he began to growl he heaved himself up. "Whoa! The needle didn't work on him! Run, run for your life!" but then Tsumeato staggered and hit the floor on his side unable to move as the needle began to work on him. Then he shut his eyes and his head hit the floor as he passed in to darkness.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter! Let me know what you think! :) Thanks for reading! Also this chapppie is really old, my writing is much better now, I just don't know how to edit it I guess. :/


	2. The Pack of Legends

Tsumeato opened his eyes. He was in a cage in a science lab.

"Psst, hey!" It was an indigo colored wolf speaking to him. "Your new to Freeze City, aren't you? Guess that makes two of us."

Tsumeato scowled. "Been here a while, actually. Came here looking for a wolf. A sand colored wolf."

"My names Indigo. Help me escape, and maybe I can help you."

"tch. Yah? What's the catch?"

"Why, we both go free, and I can continue pursuing the lady's."

Tsumeato snorted. "Fine. They don't call me Kuroganekiba for nothing!" He lunged biting the bars until he bent them with his teeth! "Wow!" Inidog said.

Tsumeato bent the bars of Indigo's cage and an alarm went off! "Cr*p!" Tsumeato broke into a run and Indigo followed. "You told me you'd help me!" Tsumeato said as they leaped through a window and ran down the hill. "I lied. I haven't seen any sand-colored wolfs."

"B*stard!" Tsumeato pounced fangs bared for Indigo's throat!

"W-w-w-wait! We could make our own pack! There are tons of wolves in these parts in fighting pits and stuff. You can be our alpha Tsumeato." A gleam came into Tsumeato's eyes. He would never find the pack he lost but he could find a new one.

"You got a deal, Indigo. Show me to these wolves."

* * *

_Five years later_

Tsumeato lay in bed rain fell outside. He rolled over and checked the time. "Cr*p!" He would be late for work! He ran out of the house! Even though he hated humans he had learnt to live among them to achieve his goals. He wanted to find the sand-colored wolf, and what easier way to find her than to becoming a police officer and working with the law to track her?

Tsumeato walked around the city, rain fell in his red hair. He also had a scar across his left eye. His eyes were green, and angry. He always had a scowl on his face. "Humph!" he snarled.

Then, he heard a noise! A bunch of humans were glaring ay him! He recognized them, they were a gang of thugs.

"The h*ll do you want?" he growled. They always made fun of his hair color and scar. Yes, he had a scar. He'd gotten it from his dad, Kuro. But he didn't like to think about that b*stard much. He hated him!

"Yo, wierdo! What's up with you're stupid hair?" A fat man said. He was chubby with a red shirty, curly hair and green shorts, with a round face. His name was Alan. He was a gangster.

"Its my natural color!" Tsumeato snarled angrily.

"Its stupid! Get him, boys!" He and his friends charged!

Tsumeato changed into a gray wolf and attacked them, biting their throats out! Blood spattered the ground.

"Hey, Tsumeato!" Whined a voice.

"What!?" Tsumeato snarled, turning around to find Indigo, his best friend. He was a boy Tsumeato's age with blue hair.

"Just saying hey. Sup?"

"Go away! We're not friends!" Tsumeato marched away.

"That's what you've been saying for a year," Indigo said, like he didn't care as he followed Tsumeato.

"I've told you, I don't do friends. I don't trust anyone. Its easier that way," Tsumeato snarled, stomping through the rain with his hands in his pockets.

Suddenly, without warning, Indigo howled in pain. Alan had stood up, blood pouring form his throat! He attacked Indigo with a crow bar!

Tsumeato's fists clenched. "Son of a . . . "

Alan swung the pipe at him as Tsumeato lunged! Everything turned black.

* * *

Does anyone liek the story so far?! Please review! :) Lots fo exciting things are going to happen next chappie!


	3. The Day We Met

Tsumeato opened his eyes. He was lying in the precinct infirmary. He turned over, head throbbing. Green eyes blinked at him. Tsumeato's eyes widened. "Holy crap!" He sat up and the girl screamed in fright. He vaguely recognized her beautiful, cherub face, long brown hair, and bright green eyes. She was the new girl on the force though he couldnt recall her name...

"Tsumeato-kun, are you alright?" She asked.

"Sorta. Where am I?"

"I found you passed out, and carried you to the infirmary. I hope your alright." She smiled warmly.

He scowled. "Shoulda left me there. What's it matter to you if some random guy is passed out?"

She frowned a little. "Of course I helped. I couldn't just do nothing."

"So? Doesn't mean we're buddies." Tsumeato swung his legs out of bed and stod.

She folded her arms over her chest. "Jerk! I shouldn't have bothered!"

"Yeah, you shouldn't have!" He snapped, stomping toward the door.

"I just … I thought we were alike." She said sadly.

"Tch. You thought wrong!"

"BAKA!" She yelled after him.

He slammed the door, but that girl wouldn't leave his (throbbing) head. When was the last time someone had come to his aid?

"Hey, Tsumeato!" It was the chief. "Come into my office."

Tsumeato tok a seat in a chair.

"We've got some new leads on the wolf attacks. I want you to investigate them. But first, this is your new partner."

"Ouch!" Something crashed. Tsumeato turned and found a girl on the floor she'd tripped.

Green eyes looked up at him.

"EH?!" They both exclaimed in horror!

"Your my partner?" Tsumeato growled.

"Chief, I refuse to work with him!" Chiru snapped.

"Its to dangerous to work alone on this case, Tsumeato. You either work with her or you don't get to investigate."

"Fine. I'll put up with you doesn't mean I like you though!" Tsumeato growled shoving past her.

She sniffed. "Likewise!"

Tsumeato didn't think she was hot. Okay, maybe a little bit. But not like that, you perverts!

Why would Chiru think they were alike, he wondered?

After work, Tsumeato was heading home in the dark.

"Hey, loser!" Alan leaped from behind a lamppost, pipe in hand. "Time to finish what we started, punk!"

Suddenly, Tsumeato was seized by two thugs! Alana raised the pipe!

A howl split the air and a brown and tan wolf flew into Alan, bowling him over. The wolf had a nameplate collar, a brown stipe down her tan muzzle, and green eyes. Familiar eyes.

"Chiru…you a wolf?" Tsumeato gasped!

"What's wrong, Tsumeato-kun? Need a girl to save you?" Chiru laughed.

"B*tch! We'll be back!" Alan and his thugs ran away.

Chiru knelt by his side. "Are you okay?"

Tsumeato shoved her away! "Get offa me! I told you we're not friends, so leave me alone!" He ran, rain flying off him.

It didn't matter if they were both wolves. Tsumeato had promised himself never to get close to anyone. And he would keep that promise forever!


	4. Kuroganekiba Awakens

Chiru came to work her head held high. She refused to let Tsumeato get to her. She watched him at his desk, ignoring everyone, treating everyone rudely. He truly was a jerk. She would never like him at all. She didn't need someone like him. She wasn't leik most girls fawning over guys and acting sappy. She wore jeans and sneakers, and teeshirts of her favorite bands, and no make up, and liked to tie her hair into a ponytail. She also loved metal bands, especially Disturbed! (look them up their awesome!)

"hey, Chiru!" She gasped it was Derek Hale. He was super hot, and a wolf, like her.

"Hey, Der."

"Any new leads on the case?" he asked.

"Maybe,' she replied, blushing.

"What'cha blushin' for?" He winked sexily. "Ever gonna take me up on my offer?"

"And what offer is that?" She asked organizing papers.

"Go out to dinner with me." He leaned on her desk with a sexy smile.

"Oh, I don't know..."

"C'mon, you know you want to."

"Hey, she said no." It was Tsumeato, and he muscled between Chiru and Derek.

"She won't be sayin' no for long. Why, you think you got something to offer her?" Derek said.

"Scram, we got a case to work on!"

Derek smirked. "Who's your jealous boyfriend, Chiru?"

Chiru rolled her eyes. "He's not my...ugh, never mind!

"Alright." Tsumeato growled, towering over her desk. "We gotta go. There's been an attack. Hurry or I'm leaving without you."

"I was doing that!" She snapped, jumping over and hurrying after him. Tsumeato jumped onto a motorbike.

"I am not getting on that!" Chiru said.

"Yeah you are, Princess." He tossed her a helmet and she scowled and climbed aboard. She was forced to hold around his waist as he drove. Touching him made her feel … strange.

They drove to the crime scene. Police sirens howled and sprayed red and blue light everywhere and police tape blocked the way. A body lay, torn to pieces. Tsumeato knelt and sniffed. "It was her." He growled.

Chiru saw a scrap of yellow fur. "The same wolf."

"Yeah."

As Tsumeato sniffed around, Chiru spotted a flash of movement up the street. "hey wait!" She ran after a wolf like shape as it leaped onto a roof! Chiru followed, climbing up the walls and ran, but the wofl was gone.

"So close. I guess I'm just not cut out for this… a man lost his life and I couldn't do anything."

It became dark as she walked. She passed a bar, where bikers were hanging out and getting drunk and smoking.

"Hey, babe." A fat ugly biker winked at her.

She gasped and ducked her head.

"Babe, I was talking to you, don't ignore me!" She walked into him as he marched out in front of her.

"Leave me alone!" She growled, barign her teeth.

"A fiery one, eh?" Siad an ugly biker. "C'mon, boys. Let's put this b*tch in her place!"

Chiru gasped as they surrounded her.

Then, a motorcycle roared into the street. Atop it was a man clad in leather. He removed his helmet and revealed his red hair and scar. "Don't touch her, assholes!"

"tsumeato!"

"Stay away form my girl, a**hole!" the biker growled.

"Who you calling "your girl"? She doesn't belong to anyone!" Tsumeato growled.

"Who the h*ll are you anyway, punk?"

"I'm gonna tell you my name, human. Never forget it!" Tsumeato changed into a gray wolf with a scar across his eye. "The name's Tsumeato Kuroganekiba!" he charged, spinning rapidly! His fangs tore apart the biker's skull, spattering blood and braisdn everywhere!

"It means Iron Fang." Tsumeato said.

She ran and he pulled her aboard and drove away! But the motorcyclists pursued them, they had guns! Bullets exploded and Tsumeato cried in pain.

"D*mmit!" he snarled, swerving around the corner.

"My house is down there!" Chiru said.

They stopped outside and Chiru helped Tsumeato through the door and upstairs. Blood poured from his shoulder.

"Let me help," Chiru grabbed a first aid kit.

"P*ss off!" Tsumeato snapped, pushing her hand away. "I don't need your help, we're not friends!"

Chiru glared at him. "Then why did you save me? Why did you follow me out here?"

"'Cause your pretty unaware." Tsumeato blushed. "Your beautiful. All the guys at work wanna get with you. I knew you walking home alone would be a bad idea."

Chiru's heart raced. She blushed. "Tsumeato . …" she didn't know what to say.

Tsumeato cringed.

"Sit down." she pushed him onto the couch. "I can bandage your wound."

Tsumeato scowled. "Fine. It hurts anyway." He pulled off his shirt.

Chiru blushed.

He had a muscular body.

"Why do you even wanna help me anyway?" tsumeato asked as she blotted the wound. (the bullet wasn't stuck in his shoulder thankfully!) "Says you," Chiru giggled.

He glared at her.

"We're partners, Tsumeato-kun. Its my job to look out for you."

Tsumeato was surprised on his face. "Doesn't mean anything. Look sjut be careful next time. Pretty girl like you walking around in the dark, bad idea."

Chriu's heart raced. Why was he being so nice to her?

"Its raining. You can stay the night."

"Fine. Just don't think we're friends or anything. Our debts are repaid now."

Chiru sighed and smiled. "Whatever ya say, Tomato."

"Hey!"

Giggling, she skipped up the stairs.

Tsumeato sighed and lay back against the couch. What was this feeling in his chest? He'd never let someone take care of him before… could it be-?

"No!" he punched the couch!

**AN: I realy hope everyone lieks my story! Please leave reviews, and don't flame! Did anyone get the Derek reference? ;)**


	5. Chiru's Song

A piano played. Tsumeato opened his eyes. Someone was singing.

"I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn?  
I've lost all my trust,  
Though I've surely tried to turn it around..."

Tsumeato decended the stairs. Chiru sat at a piano, her long brown hair shining as she played.

"Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace"

As Chiru played her favorite song, she thought of her parents, and the old man who had taken her in. Then, she looked up and met Tsumeato's green gaze.

"Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close!"

She sang with all her heart and emotion, tears prickling at her eye's though she didn't realise.

Suddenly, Tsumeato leaned over the piano, green eyes gazing at her. Chiru's heart jumped. He was so good looking. And he still didn't have his shirt on.

"Its a beautiful song." He said.

"Thank you. My mother would always play it, before…" Chiru swallowed, tears glistening in her eyes.

Tsumeato jumped away looking uncomfortable. "Its fine. You can tell me."

"They divorced. My mom didn't want to raise a pup by herself, so she abandoned me. I spent so long believing life is pointless and purposeless, then I met Stiles. He took me in. he was very kind for a human. But he...he was killed by a wolf. That's why I joined the force. To catch the beast that would dare so such a thing."

"Chiru...I'm..."

Chiru jumped as he thouched her face, wiping a way a tear. She quickly dried her eyes quickly. "Its...its allright. I miss him."

Tsumeato sighed. "That sucks."

"Thanks for listening." She touched his cheek and brushed aside a flap of red hair. He had a scar over his left eye. "How did you get that scar?"

"None of your business!" Tsumeato smacked her hand away. "Why do you care anyway? Its not like we're friends!"

"Well I do care so there!"

"Fine!"

Silence fell between them.

Tsumeato scowled and hung his head. "I mean …. Its fine if you care. Just…I'm not use to it that's all."

Chiru felt bad for him. "Why?" She touched his shoulder.

Tsumeato's eyes were full of sadness, but his scowling face tried to hide it all.

She wanted to take all his pain away.

Tsumeato kicked Chiru's desk. "Yo. The chief says we're done for the day."

She jumped. "Don't scare me like that!" she'd dropped all her paperwork.

"Chiru-chan," Indiog draped on Tsumeato's shoulder. "We're gonna go out for drinks. Wanna join?"

"Sure!" But she'd never had alcohol before.

She met Tsumeato at the bar. He had a table with Indigo, Tomi, Shigure, Houkou, and Lefty. Chiru went and sat with them. "Heh. I thought you said you didn't do friends Tsumeato."

"Shut it." He scowled.

"Ah that's just what he says!" Indigo draped an arm around Tsumeato's shoulders. In his human form, indigo had long dark blue hair and blue eyes, and he wore baggy jeans and tee shirt. "He keeps to himself but he can't resist helping those in need. Like me for instance. He saved me from a laboratory."

Tsumeato threw off Indigo and stomped away.

"Really?" Chiru was surprised.

"Yeah, and I was in a dog fighting ring. I loved fighting! But my masters forced me to kill my friend, so I didn't like it anymore."

"How terrible!" Chiru gasped.

"Yeah but Tsumeato rescued me, so I joined his pack. I still get to fight, which is fine by me." He cracked his knuckles.

Houkou was the oldest. He wore a vest and spectacles with a tattoo of a wolf on his arm, and he also had green hair and a mustache. He said, with a calm british accent, "I was a slave to a wolf named Shiro, but Tsumeato freed me. My life wouldn't be the same without such a fine gent!"

Lefty put his arms behind his head. He had an eyepatch and a beard, like a pirate. "My folks abused me. I ran away and joind a wolf pack. Bunch of killers. I had to fight my way out tooth and nail! Tsumeato turned up and saved my hide. Now, I fight him!" He chased Tsumeato across the bar and tackled him!

Houkou sighed and sipped his tea. "Such a rowdy bunch, aren't we, m'lady?"

"Yeah, he's so great!" Tomi said jumping up and down. He had big brown eyes and a mop of strawberry blonde hair with a striped shirt and overalls. Chiru laughed. He was such an adorable kid. "He took me in and saved my from my abusive folks. I was abused by my momma and dad. I dunno why. They never liked me so they locked me in a shack. Then it got flooded and Tsumeato found me and saved me. He's the best!"

"What about you, Shigure, how do you know him?" Chiru asked.

Shigure yawned. "My past is to horrible to talk about."

Chiru went to find the bathroom. When she returned, she heard something.

"Hey. Tsumeato," lefty said, "Are we ever gonna get revenge on the alpha female who kicked you outta her pack?"

Tsumeato shrugged. "Maybe." He didn't really care about revenge anymore.

Houkou punched the table. "What the h*ll, man? Ever since you met that girl, you've gone soft! We're supposed to be hunting that alpha b*tch down!"

"I'm tired," Shigure yawned.

Tsumeato snarled. "I'm gonna kill her when I find her. I ain't going soft, got it?"

"Guys, don't fight!" Tomi squeaked, his little round face all sad. "hey, what's the first thing you guys wanna do when you go home?"

"Go to sleep." They all said.

Tsumeato suddenly grinned and wrestled Tomi close. "Dumb kid!"

"hey!"

Chiru listened from around the corner. What was Tsumeato's past, she wondered? She'd enevr seen him smile before. He had a cute smile.

Chiru opened her eyes. She lay in bed and she was in her underwear!

She sat bolt up right. Tsumeato lay in bed beside her.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU PERV!" She slapped him.

Tsumeato fell out of bed. "The hell was that for b*tch?!" he roared.

"You molested me!"

"I did not!"

"Then why are we in bd together, in our underwear?"

Could it be—had they—

Her face turned red and almost caught fire!

Tsumeato smirked. "What? Was I no good?"

Chiru threw the sheet over his head. "B*stard!"

"We didn't even do anything! The guys pressured you to drink, so you got super drunk, and I brought you home."

"But what about my clothes?"

"Tok 'em off yourself Princess. It was quite the show."

Chiru gasped. "And why are you here?"

Tsumeato smirked and scratched the back of his head. "I seem to recall you begging me to stay. Had o obey your command, Princess. It was fun, seeing you stop bein' all uptight. Nice to know you can get down and dirty with us lowly wolves."

Chiru blushed. No way. She would never have done such a thing. How could she have allowed herself to drink so much? She never drank anything ever. But around him, suddenly…

"Your a pig!" She jumped out of bed and gathered her clothes.

"I think you kinda like that."

Chiru dressed and threw open the door. "This is never happening again!"

"It will. And maybe next time we'll do more than just sleep in a bed if you know what I mean."

Chiru's heart raced at the thought. But she didn't HATE it…

"Dream on, Kuroganekiba!"

"Oh I will, Princess."

She slammed the door in his face.

* * *

I donut own All I Need by within temptAtion but it i a very bueatiful song!


	6. An Embarassing Predicament

Chiru was at work going over case notes when suddenly she got pain in her stomach, and when she went to the bathroom, blood came out.

"Oh no!"

She was... in heat!

She rushed to the chief's office and all the male wolves looked at her as she ran by.

"Chief I'm not feeling good. I need teh day off!"

He smirked. "I can smell it. Your in heat aren't you?"

Chiru blushed. "Sort of I need to go home."

"O no my dear," he smirked and walked over to her. " you need something very special for your needs...after all it is only natural. And there a natural remedy..."

Chiru cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"Oh. You know."

"Yo chief," Tsumeato stopped and sniffed the air. "Chiru, are you—?" He blushed!

"I—I'm—"

Tsumeato glared daggers at the chief. "The hell are you doing you perv?!"

"Uh nothing heheheh!"

"She's in heat, and your touching her?!" His lip curled. You... B*STARD!" Tsumeato changed into a wolf and so did the chief and they attacked eAch other!

"See ya boys!" Chiru ran out of the station.

* * *

Tsumeato sat at his desk in the precinct. He saw movement and looked over, expecting to see Chiru. He scowled. Any second he thought he'd hear her voice, teasing him and makeing jabs, calling him grumpy wolf or tomato. He scowled. Why would not hearing her annoying voice be bothering him?!

He walked past her desk and found it empty. She didn't bother him

At lunch. The office was too quiet without her annoying voice and laughter.

He glared at the floor.

Why?

Why did he miss her?

This was really putting him off.

* * *

The momment she was home, Chiru bundles up in bed with a hot water bottle. Her skin burned and she couldn't keep her eyes open. She realized she also had a fever. She sniffles and buries under the covers for warmth.

She also tingled...down there. But she didn't want a mate. She had to focus on her career and catching the murderer.

The doorbell rang.

Dizzy, she stumbled from bed. Outside was... Tomi!

"Tomi?!" Chiru hopes he was too young to understand a female wolfs heat cycle.

" I heard you were sick! So Tsume and I brought you food!"

Chirus face reddened. Tsumeato stood behind, clutching a bag. He shoved it at her. "Here. D*mn kid wouldn't stop pestering me till we got these!"

Inside was medicine and pain relievers.

"T-thank you, but you didn't have to—"

"Well we did so there!" Tsumeato shoves his way inside. He was wearing a scarf over his mouth so he couldn't smell her scent. " go lie down! The sooner you rest the sooner you can get better!"

Chiru could hardly stand. She crawled back to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Tsumeato..." she moaned.

They were in bed. Tsumeato didnt have a shirt on, and Chiru was in her bra and panties.

Tsumeato's hot mouth touched her skin, his fingers pulled down one of her bra strips.

"Chiru..."

She was wet...down there. For him. Only him.

His fingers lowered, goign between her legs, touching her until she was tremblign all over and moaning.

"Stop, I'm going to-!"

He grinned, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Do it, Chiru. Give it all up for me."

Chiru clutched him, pullign him close until their lips were inches apart, his breath burned her lips.

The door banged open!

Chiru woke up, all sweaty. She was throbbing...down there, and wet.

What the hell?! Why had she had that dream?! What was she a perv?!

Tsumeato marches in carrying a tray. Chiru blushed at the site of him, remembering those hands touching her down there...

"Here." He set it down on her lap. "Eat up."

Chirus eyes widened. "Did you make this?"

"Yeah so what? Eat it before it gets cold, or do you not like chicken soup? Should I have

Made something else?" He sounded nervous.

Chiru giggled. "No that's not it!" She took a sip. Tsumeato watched her

It was good. Sudden tears filled her eyes.

Tsumeato jumped. "Now your crying? Why what I do?"

Chiru whipped her eyes. "No, it's not you..."

"Then what? You can tell me. You can complain. It's all right."

Chiru was so surprised by his kindness. " I'm such a failure . I promised my human owner Is avenge his death. Instead I get sick. I'm a failure."She sobbed.

Tsumeato looked at the ground. " so just get better. Be stronger. And hurry up about it. Not having you around the station, or hearing your annoying voice...it..." anger twisted his face as he blushed. "It really puts me out."

Chirus eyes widened as Tsumeatos blushing face met her gaze.

He's trying to cheer me up... she thought.

She stood and knelt before him. She reached out and touched his face.

"Oi." His eyes widened. "What gives?!"

Chiru stares at his lips. That tingling down there became harder to ignore. "Tsumeato, thank you." She leaned close and kissed his cheek.

Tsumeato's face became red as a tomato.

"Now you really are a tomato," she giggled.

"Sh-shut up no I'm—!"

Chiru's finger traces his lips. "Tsumeato," his scent blazed into her nose, and made that area between her thighs... throb and water. "Stay with me."

She removed the mask from his face. His eyes widened, and suddenly there was...

Something hard pressing against her...

"Chiru..." he sniffed her, his hands traveled down her sides and made her shiver, raising her robe, seeking out her moist and throbbing parts..

Then, the door opened! . "Tsume! What are you doing?! Be a gentleman to Chiru!" Tomi tugged Tsumeato back by the shirt!

Chiru's whole face was red. "I'm so sorry!" She truly didn't know what had come over her!

"We weren't doin anything!" Tsumeato yelled, running out of the room. Chiru giggled. He had a hard on.

But she'd seen a different side to Tsumeato today. A side that could be cute and sweet.

A side he'd never show anyone. Only Chiru.

* * *

**ahEH hope you guise liked the dirty parts. don't worry those will come...eventually! MWAHAHAHAHA **

**ps. i see u lurkers. ;) i have allmost 70 views on this storey. Tanks for loking!**


	7. Memories of Rain

One day Chiru and Tsumeato were eating lunch with Lefty and the other wolfs.

"It's a nice day isn't it Tsumeato?" Chiru asked.

"Whatever." Tsumeato growled.

"Wat wrong?" Chiru asked.

"Nothin' just tired..."

Before Chiru could console him Tsumeato stod up. "Gonna head to the station..."

Chiru felt like something was wrong...

Outside rain was falling. Lefty sighed. "Huh. So it's THAT day huh?"

Tomi Sniffed tears in his eyes. "Poor Tsumeato..."

"What?" Chiru asked.

Houkou cleansed his spectacles. "Come with us after your shift. Meet us at the cemetery."

Chiru frowned. That wos unsettling...

* * *

After work, Chiru joined the wolves at Freeze City Cemetery. The boys wore all black including Tsumeato.

"Guys? Wat are you doing here?" Tsumeato gawked at them.

Indigo leaped and kicked him in the head! "You didn't invite us!"

"Why would you guys even wanna come anyway?!" Tsumeato punched him!

"Guys!" Chiru gasped.

Houkou laughed. "Do not fear my lady. This is how they are with each otter."

Now that Chiru was looking, Tsumeato has a grin on his face... it was nice to see him simile.

"Cmon, lets go!" Tomi said skipping up the hill.

Houkou kicked Shigure awake. Chiru followed the guys among teh graves.

Tsumeato suddenly stoped. "Guys, gimme a moment would ya?"

Tomi hugged him. "Come back quick Tsume!"

He nodded face blank.

They waited. Chiru felt nervous about Tsumeato. Was he all right by himself ?

Tomi suddenly started crying. " I feel so bad!"

Chiru put her arm around his shoulders. "I'm sure Tsumeato is fine!"

"No... he acts like he is, but I can tell! He's sad, sadder then anyone!"

Chiru was confuse. "Who has he come to visit?"

"His mother." Indigo whispered sadly.

Chiru's eyes widened.

"She died before any of us met 'im. He's never told us why or how."

Tears burned her eyes. Memories of her own mother bursts before her eyes. Her smile, her touch. Then she wa gone in the night without a word. Then she'd lost the closest thing to a father she'd found in Stiles.

She knew how much it hurt to lose a parent. And knowing this she'd let him walk off alone. Who knew the pain he was wrestling with by himself...remembering her and knowing he'd never see her again...

"Chiru?!" Tomi callee as she suddenly took off!

Chiru ran. She runs until her lungs ache and her feet are sore. Then she reaches a clearing. A single grave stands alone between the trees.

Tsumeato knelt in the rain. He turned. Rian ran like tears from his eyes.

"Chiru, what?"

"Why didn't you say anything? BAKA!" Chiru wiped her eyes.

Tsumeato blinked.

"If you're sad it's ok! If you need to vent, or talk about your feelings, it's ok! Just like you told me!"

Tsumeato stares at her.

" I know what it's like. I know how it feels to lose a parent! Why didn't you tell me?"

Tsumeato looked at the ground. "Chiru..."

Chiru ran and her knees slid in the mud as she embrace him! Tsumeato's eyes widened.

"Don't hide your pain from me! Tell me and I'll be there to lift you up. Because that's what friends do!"

Tsumeato struggles. "We're not—!"

Chiru held him and refused to let go!

"We'll never—! Not after—! I can't lose anyone else who's precious to Me!" Tsumeatos usually angry voice trembled.

Images flashed through his mind...

_Couldn't save you from the start_

_Love you so it hurts my soul_

_Can you forgive me for trying again_

_Your silence makes me hold my breath_

_Oh time has passed you by_

A black wolf with one blue eye and one yellow eye stood over a gray wolf while their puppies watched.

"You b*tch! You cheated on me didn't you?" The black wolf with one blue and one yellow eye snarled.

"No! Kuro, neve!" Then she cried out as the black wolf bit her neck!

"Mama!" Tsumeato cries. He charged and bit Kuros leg!

"Little sh*t!" Kuro bit the puppy and grabbed him by the scruff and throw him!

His vision blurred as Tsumeato hit a tree. Kuro prowled toward him. Tsumeato closed his eyes, certain he was going to die then Kuro howled in pain! It was his mother! She leaped onto Kuro and pinned him.

They wrestled and his mom grabbed Kuro by the tail and threw him!

"Run!" She begged. "Run if you love mama Tsumeato you will run!"

Then, she pushed him down the hill!

"Mama!" He screamed.

Then he heard a cry of pain. And silence...only the sounds of the rain could be heard.

Tsumeato held Chiru tightly. "I couldn't protect her."

"It wasn't your fault..."

He slumped against Chiru. "If I was stronger..."

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

_Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_Here I am left in silence_

Chiru shook her head. "No! There was nothing you could do!"

Tsumeato trembled as another memory hit him.

His siblings cornered their father on the edge of a cliff. Tsumeato watched as they made him step back toward the edge...

"Don't look Tsumeato! No sibling should have to watch their own brother kill their father!" His brother howled, and charged!

"Nooooooooooo!" Tsumeato screamed as his siblings smashed against the rocks with his dad!

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

"Everyone I know is dead cause I wasn't strong enough. Why am I SO _WEAK_?!" Tsumeatos torture eyes met chirus gaze, rain ran down his scarred eye like tears. "Never again."

The promise in those eyes made Chiru shiver.

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

"Let's be strong together..." she whispered touching their foreheads together.

Tsumeato closed his eyes. "Yeah."

His arms rapped around her shoulders.

" I'll protect you. Chiru."

_All that's done's forgiven_

* * *

**AN; I donut own Forgiven by Within Temptation! I really lieked writing this chappy! I love angsty stuff but poor Tsumeato ): I wanted to hug him and make him feel better (i actaully creid writing this chappy!) but his Princess did that for him! Wat did you guys think?! ^_^ **


	8. Newfound feelings

There was another attack. A body had been torn apart, a human as usual.

"D*mn it, she's always five steps ahead!" Tsumeato snarled.

"Always a human, always in the dead of night in a deserted street." Chiru murmured.

"Tch. I've gotta catch her!" tsumeato tok his wolf form and sniffed around. "I got her scent follow me!"

They ran together as wolves until they reached the piers. The scent led to an abandoned building.

Chiru made to follow but spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. She crept around the corner and something lunged at her! A man crushed her wolf body into the ground, a rope constricted her throat! Chiru thrashed but couldn't break free! She couldn't breath! Her vision began to darken and then without warning, the man screamed!

A gray wolf tackled him and tore out his throat! "Chiru!"

"He … he tried to…" Chiru gasped, tears in her eyes.

"Chiru, its ok." Tsumeato held her tight. "Your safe."

Chiru buried her face in his chest. She had never felt safer.

"This was a trap. She knows we're hunting her."

"Who is she?" Chiru asked.

Tsumeato scowled. "Ain't tellin' you."

"We're partners! We're supposed to tell each eoter everything!" Chiru grabbed his shirt.

"No! We don't! I told you we're not friends!"

"Then stop acting like it!"

"Ugh. Let's go back to the station."

He tok her hand to help her stand and they returned to his motorbike.

Chiru pulled away from once they were inside and ignored him. She was angry.

"Chiru wats wrong?" Asked Derek.

Chiru scowled. "Nothing."

"C'mon," he smile sexily. "You can tell me anything." he ofered her a cup of cofee. Chiru bushed he was so hot.

"It's just...this guy..." she said sadly.

Derek scowled. "Who? I'll beat him up!"

"No, he's not a bad person, just..."

Derek suddenly touched her face. "I'd never hurt you, Chiru." Chiru's heart sped up. "Huh?"

"All you have tod...is choose me." Derek leaned in until their lips were allmost touching...

"GET OFFA HER!" Tsumeato shoved Derek! "Don't ever touch her!"

Chiru gasped. She didn't know what ot tohink!

"Chiru's mine!" Derek snarled.

"Shut up! I don't belonged to eithe rof you grumpy wolfs!" Chiru turned, tears streaming, and ran out of the door furiously!

"Heh I think she likes me." Derek smirked,

"B*stard!" Tsumeato spat.

She left without saying goodbye and ranto her car.

"What gives?" tsumeato's voice asked.

"You allaways shut me out and act liek yuo don't care about anyone! Why cant you jsut be true to yourself for once?!" Chiru screamed slash sobbed!

Tsumeato scowled. "Look, I'm sorry I got angry! I just don't wanna talk about my past!"

"Leave me alone! Every time I think we're getting close, you push me away! We're not friends, so stop acting like it! Baka!"

Tsumeato grabbed her arm and cornered her against the car. "Why does it matter, why do you want to be close to me?"

"I, um—I don't!" Chiru blushed.

Tsumeato scowled. "D*mn you. Ever since I met you, youve been gettin' under my skin! I can't seem to get rid of you!"

"And who's fault is that? Your the one always following me around, watching my back, saving me! Why did you get angry at Derek anyway?"

"I just...don't like other guys tocuhing you!"

"Why?!"

"I don't know, baka!" Tsumeato yelled.

"Then Just make things simpler and leave me alone! You talk about how you don't do friends, but you go out of your way to help others! I can't understand you!" Tears spilled hot down her face. She was so tired of feeling this way. Her life had been so simpler before she met him.

"Chiru," he began, voice suddenly quiet and gentle.

Chiru tried to shove him away but he grabbed her shoulders.

"S-sorry." He couldn't look at her and he was blushing. "I'm not used to someone like you. Someone who cares about me, who wants to know me. It scares me, all right!" he snapped. "Ever since I met you, all I can ask is why I wanna look out for you, why I wanna spend each moment with you, why I've …" he stopped himself.

"Why, what?" Chiru asked.

"Why…I can't seem to stop thinking about you. Why I want to kiss you..."

His green eyes landed on her lips.

Chiru's eyes widened, her heart raced.

He leaned in close until his breath warmed her lips.

Chiru slapped him!

"Ouch what the h*ll?!"

"I won't give in to you! I need to catch the wolf killing these humans. That's all that matters to me!" Chiru threw herself into her car and drove away, but she could still feel his breath on her lips, and his touch.


	9. Encounters and Revelations

On Christmas Chiru wanted to go and pick out a tree, but she heard someone crying. It was a little boy, clutching a wolf plush. "Mommy?" he cried, looking around.

"Oh no! Are you lost?" Chiru knelt in front of him.

"I don't know where my mommy went!"

"Do you live near here?"

"yeah… in a red building near the big park."

Chiru grinned. "I know where that is. C'mon, kid."

She turned…and walked right into Tsumeato!

"Yo."

"What are you doing here you stalker?!" she snapped.

"Lookin' for a tree to p*ss on. Never understod this stupid human holiday."

"Of course you wouldn't. Not everything having to do with Humans is bad. My Human master would celebrate Christmas. Its a time of giving and being with family. I miss spending it with him."

"What's with the kid?" Tsumeato pointed.

"He's lost. I'm taking him to his home near Golden Gate Park."

"I'll help," Tsumeato said. "If he's to heavy, let me know."

Chiru shrugged. "Whatever."

They walked through the snow together with the boy.

_Fight with passion_  
_Spirit not temper_  
_Always be with me in mind_  
_Don't bear grudges_  
_(But) don't be downtrodden_  
_Always be with me in mind_

They walked over a bridge, Chiru holding the boy's hand and Tsumeato holding the other.

_So when you live to fight another day_  
_I'll always be there with you_  
_Don't surrender_  
_Win and forever_  
_Always be with me in mind_

They passed Christmas decorations and trees, carolers sang songs beneath an enormous tree in the square.

_So when you live to fight another day_  
_I'll always be there with you_  
_And if you feel my world is calling you_  
_I'm always there for you_  
_Fight with passion_  
_Spirit not temper_

Tsumeato smiled as they watched the carolers sing in the snow. Chiru blushed. Tsumeato went and bought something from a vendor btu eh wouldn't tell Chiru what.

_Always be with me in mind_  
_Don't surrender_  
_Go forever_  
_Always be with me in mind_  
_Always be with me in mind_

The boy ran ahead to his house. "This is it, this is it!"

They followed him upstairs. The building was abandoned and decrepit, the hallways dark.

"Momma, momma, their here!"

Tsumeato froze with a gasp. A woman sat ina chair, her back to them, looking out at the snow.

"Tsumeato. Been a while since I smelled your scent." The chair rotated.

A woman with blonde hair stod up. She wore all black, and sunglasses.

Tsumeato's memories came rushing back. The howling of his pack mates, blood flowing from dead wolves. "You…" he snarled.

"Yes, Its me. And who is this? Your mate, perhaps?"

"Leave Chiru outta this!" Tsumeato stepped in front of Chiru to protect her.

"Perhaps you should take your own advice, Kuroganekiba. Girl, do you know who I am?"

Chiru shook her head.

"I am Suna. The wolf you've been hunting. All humans will bow before the might of my pack. They will pay for all the years they spent, hunting us to extinction, forcing us to adapt to their wretched lifestyles to avoid persecution. They will all suffer, and I will kill any wolves who serve them, starting with you, traitors!"

Suna grinned, but her grin faded as Chiru charged, leaping in front of Tsumeato. "You will not touch him!"

Outside, a van pulled out. It was animal control.

Suna sneered. "It seems my time is up. Next time we meet, Tsumeato, you will die!" she jumped out the window.

The pup was gone.

They ran away from the building and found a rooftop nearby with views of the bridge.

"Tsumeato, how do you know her?"

Tsumeato bowed his head and turned his back to her. "My father abandoned me. He was abusive. He beat my mother and me. He killed her and gave me this scar. He left me alone and I found Hunter's pack. He tok me in, raised me as a son. But when Suna found out he wanted me to be alpha next, she killed him and frame me for his death. The wolves I'd called family turned on me. I was exiled. Suna to everything from me."

Chiru blinked against the tears. She sat beside him. His green eyes were saddened, his head bowed.

"I never trusted anyone after that. All people ever did was betray and hurt me." He looked at her. "Until I met you."

_Somehow, you wipe away all the pain._

Chiru's eyes widened as he embraced her.

"Chiru," he whispered, his fingers caressing her hair.

_Just by being yourself, you've found a way under my defenses._

Tears spilled form her eyes as she held him tight. "I'd never betray you," she sobbed. "Tsumeato…"

_I never thought I could feel this way. Not for anyone._

Tsumeato pulled away, smiling. "Let's go back to the precinct. We need to tell them we've found her trail."

As they walked together, Tsumeato thought,

_How is that someone like you could embrace me, cry for me? Its to much for me to ask for, Chiru._

_For so long, death has been nipping at my heels._

_Now, all I want is to stay by your side._

* * *

always their with me in mind by dhiro sagisu

why no reviews guys do you knowt like teh story? :( leave construction critisism but no flames pls! ottereise how will i know if you liek it?!


	10. Tsumeato's Christmas Tail

The station was decoreated into jingle bells, garland, wraiths hung on the doors and wails. Chiru smiled as she entered. She loved Christmas. But since she was plice officer she still had to work on the hollydays. To be festive she wore a red dress trimmed with white velvet, black buttons, red boots, and a red ribbon in her chestnut color hair.

"Chiru, Marry Christmas!" the chief waved as she entered.

"You to!" Chiru said, skipping to her desk. She handed out Christmas cards to Derek and Inididi.

"Aww thanks Chir!" said Derek with a sexy wink. "I gotcha something." He handed her a little red box.

Inside was a adorable plush stuffed teddy bear.

"OMG he's so cute! Thanks Der" Chiru kissed his chek.

"No probs, babys." Derek winked.

Chiru blushed he was so handsome…

""Igave you something to!" Inidigi handed her a box. Chirui opened it. It was…

"YOU PERV!" She threw the box at him!

He'd given her red lace lingerie!

"The hell is going on?" Tsumeato growle.d His eyes widened when he saw the underwears. "WHAT THE HEL YOU PERV?! Chiru is NOT wearing that!"

"Cmon, shed look sexy!"

Tsumeato blushed. As if he were imaginging her wearing the lingerie.

But he was. Right?!

Chiru slapped him. "Stop picturing it you pervs!" she stomped to her desk.

"Oh no!" inidigo gasped. "I forgot about Tsumeato's present!"

"Wow. You forgot to get your BFF a Christmas present?" Chiru scoffed.

"No! A Birthday presento!"

"Birthday?" Chiru blinked.

"Yeah. Today is Tsumeato's birthday."

Chiru choked on nothing. "His birthday?"

Tsumeatos birthday was on Christmas?! She hadn't know! She ran overto Tsumeato's desk. "Tsumeato-kun! Happy birthday!"

"Tch!" he scowled and draped his feet across his desk. "Whatever."

"What do you mean whatever BAKA?!" Chiru hit him on the head with a chair. "Its your birthday why don't you care?!"

"Its just some day! And its on Christmas my least favorite holliday."

"Why do you hate Christmas? It's a time of giving and freidnship and love and happiness."

"All ym least favorite things!" Tsumeato said with a smirk.

"B-but…Tsumeato…"

"Look Christmas just pisses me off ok? Its annoying!"

Chiru sighed sadly. She wondered why he would hate Christmas. "So your not happy to be born Tsumeato?"

Tsumeato scowled. "I've got work to do!"

Chri sighed and walked away feeling sad. How could he not care about his birthday?

She sat down at her desk and starred at the card shed gotten him. She clenched it. She wanted to do something to celebrate.

* * *

After work Chiru ran after Tsumeato.

"Tsumeato wait!"

"What!?" he snapped angirily.

"Cmon grumpy wolf! Were gonna celebrate your birthday AND Christmas!"

"NO!" He tried to run and Chiru grabbed him by the coat. "Yes!"

She dragged him to a cake store. They picked out a strawberry short cak. Carolers sang underneath a giant Christmas tree.

"Listen! Its so beautiful!" Chiru said smiling happily.

Tsumeato scowled. "I guess so."

Chiru sighed. Why wasnt he happy?

As they walked trough the snow Chiru made a snowball and grinned. She chucked it at Tsumeato's red hair.

"What the—!?" He truned around and got snow in his face. "You'll pay for that!" he grabed a snow and threw it at her!

Chiru scramed as snow exploded in her face!

They trough snowballs at each other running around all crazy in the snow.

"Look ice skating!" Chiru pointed at the rink. "Lets go!"

"Ok."

They tried on skates and Chiru stepped out onto the ice. It was slippery and wet…that's what she said.

Tsumeato skated behind her. Chiru giggled and skated faster.

"Oi don't slip!"

"I won't!"

Then Chiru slipped and fell! She flew toward the icy ground…but then Tsumeato's hand grabed the back of hoe head and broke her face!

They landed. The snow was freezing against Chriu's back but Tsumeato lay atop her. It was kinda sexy…

They loked at each other, and blushed. Tsumeato's hot breath on her lips made her feel turned on for some reason…

"Tsu-Tsumeato-kun…" Chiru whispered blushing embaressedly.

"S-Sorry. You ok?" he asked blushing as well. He kept imagining wat it would be like if they were naked…

"Yah, I-OMFG WHAT THE HEL IS THAT?!" He had a hard on! EWWW!

TUSMEATO leaped off of her. "It cold that's all!" he covered the (very large) bump in his jeans.

"You're a perv!" Chiru roared.

"No you are!"

"No you!"

Everyone wos starring.

Tsumeato turned red as his red hair. "Your ok right?"

Chiru nodded. "Yah. Thanks grumpy wolf." Hed protected her head from the icy ground. She smiled and punched his shoulder.

Tsumeato grinned. Chiru blushed. He had such a cute smile and cute butt.

They got some hot chalcolate continued walking trough the snow. Snowflakes fell form the skies. Chiru smiled and spuna round. "Its so baeutiful!"

Tsumeato smiled watching her. Her cheerful joy wsa making it hard not to see the beauty of tonight.

_Somewhow you make even the worst days brighter. Chiru…_

He'd never liked his birthday. Some days he wished hed never been born. His father had abused him, his mother died, and when he tought of how hed let his father kill hid mother cause he was too weak to protect her it made him wish he was never born. Why had so many peple died while he still lived? He didn't deserve life while they were gone.

"tsumeato." Chriu's voice made him jump. She handed him a box.

"Eh? Whats this?"

"It's a SURPRISE BAKA!" Chiru said blushing.

Tsumeato opened it. It was a scarf. His eyes widened. "You made this yourself?"

"Yeah. I knitted it just for you. I hope it keeps you warm."

Tsumeato wrapped the green scarf around his neck. With his red hair and the green scarf he looked very festival. Chiru giggled. "It looks cute on you grumpy wolf."

Tsumeato wos speechless. He'd never received a gift before. Inidigi allways forgot to give him presents. His mother had died before they could celebrate once he was old enough and his father had allways given him a beating for a present.

"Chiru I…" wat could he say? His face reddened. Scolwing at how weak he was, he shoved a box at Chiru. "Here."

Chiru blinked all confused. "Huh? Is this…for me?"

"Yes now take it before I throw it away!"

Chiru tok it. Inside was…a locket made of silver. Inside was a picture. A picture of her human master. "Tsumeato…how did you…?" tears blurred her eyes.

"I borrowed that picture on your desk. Hope you didn't mind."

"It's…it's so…"

Tsumeato scowled, face all red as his hair. "Put it on already!" He took the locket by the chain. He shoved aside her hair and clasped the chain around her neck.

The locket glittered against her chest. Now he ahd an excuse to lok at her boobs. Not that he would! It wasn't like he tought she was hot or anything!

"You look beautiful." He said.

The lights from the enormous Christmas tree glimmering in his eyes. Chiru smiled. "Thank you, grumpy wolf. And…Marry Christmas. I'm…I'm glad you're alive, tsumeato-kun."

Tsumeato's eyes widened.

_Noone's ever said something like that to me… only you._

_You have no diea how long ive wanted to hear those words… Chiur…_

Tsumeato's lips touched her forehead. His fingers wrapped around her head and brought her face to his chest. "Marry Christmas, Chiru." He'd never said those words before but he meant every word.

Chiru's heart raced so hard and fast she tought it would burst. She smiled and put her arms around his shoulders. "Marry Christmas, grumpy wolf."

* * *

**marry christmasu guise!**

***squee* i wish i had a boyfriedn like tsumeato! even though he's a wolfie. I wish I was a woof then I could stand a chance! But Chiru is pretty similair to me so i guess this is close enough. ;)**


	11. Suna vs Tsumeato

Chiru threw a New Years Eve party and invited Lefty, Indigo, Houkou, Shigure, Tomi and Tsumeato. Lefty brought eggnog (the kind with alchohol!), so Tomi wasn't allowed to have any. They howled along to Christmas carols and ate goose for dinner.

as midnight drawed near, chiru hoped Tsumeati kissed her at midnight...

"Let's play truth or dare!" Indigo hiccupped. He was a little drunk. Shigure was asleep as usual.

Houkou sighed. "What are we, puppies?"

Tomi grabbed some mistletoe. "Look, Chiru-chan! Mistletoe! Gimme a kiss, please?"

Lefty snorted. "You're a perv, kid!"

"I dare you!"

Chiru giggled and kissed him. Even tough he's twelve and shes twenty.

Tomi blushed. "Whoa! My first ever kiss from a girl!"

Tsumeato muscled his way between them and sat down on the couch with his eggnog. "Thats illegal."

Tomi grinned. "I dare Tsumeato to kiss Chiru-chan."

Tsumeato choked on his eggnog. Chiru's face became hot.

"Do it!" Indigo said.

"Do it!" Tomi cheered.

Tsumeato put his eggnog down. "Fine, what the h*ll. Chiru, you in?"

"I don't know…"

Tsumeato smirked. "Scared I'll bite ya, Princess?"

Chiru balled his fists. "Jerk." She marched up to him. Tomi dangled the mistletoe over them…

Chiru closed her eyes. Warm lips touched hers.

"YAY!" The wolves cheered.

Tsumeato yanked away and drank his eggnog. Chiru smirked. "Your blushing."

"Shut up! Am not!"

Chiru's lips tingled. She kinda wished he ahdn't pulled away…and that it hadn't been joke…

After the party ended it started snowing hard, so tsumeato was forced to stay over at Chiru's house.

There was only one bed. Chiru said, "I can sleep on the couch."

"Nah, I'll take the sofa."

Chiru went up to her room and Tsumeato tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep. All he wanted was to go ad be near her. But did she want him near? Was he the only one struggling with these feelings?

Of course, he thought, no one could ever love me.

Upstairs, Chiru rolled over in bed and stared at the door. She wondered if Tsumeato was sleeping better than she was. And if she would sleep better if he were with her now…

She scowled and closed her eyes.

Then, something creaked. Her eyes flew open as a shadow darted from the shadows and launched itself upon her bed! A hand closed around her mouth, a rag covered her nose, and everything turned black!

* * *

She woke tied to a chair in a warehouse. Suna stod before her, smirking.

"Let me go!" Chiru pleaded.

"But if I do that, then will Tsumeato come for you?"

"He will!"

Suna laughed. "The boy cares nothing for you. Your just a means to an end to finding me. His true love was always me!"

Chiru's eyes burned. "You two were…?"

"Yes. I numbed the pain of his abandonment. I wanted us to take over the pack, for him to be my mate and I his alpha. He refused to overthrown our weak alpha. He choose loyalty to a weak wolf over me." She stormed forward, heels clicking, and grabbed Chiru's chin. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT I DON'T?! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO FOR TSUEMEATO TO LOVE ME!?" She struck Chiru across thw face!

Chiru's vision turned white and she fell, striking her head on the floor. Her vision blurred and all became black.

* * *

Tsumeato followed Chiru's scent to the warehouse. "Chiru!" he roared, leaping in through the window and spray glass everywhere. She lay motionless. "NO!" Suna blocked his path.

"Choose me, Tsumeato! We can run away together, we can be powerful alphas together!"

Tsumeato shoved past her and knelt by Chiru, touching her face. "You," he snarled, "Will never hurt Chiru again!"

"Ugh! What's even so special about her anyway?! What's she have that I don't, big boy?"

"She just is! Now, die!"

Suna drew a sword from her leather belt and became a wolf, clutching the sword in her jaws.

_I hate feelin' like this_

_I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you_

In the blizzard that raged, lightning struck a tree outside, flames spread to the warehouse.

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missin'_

_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' you_

_Suna charged! Tsumeato lunged, screaming with rage! _

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

They collided, blood spattered as Tsumeato was slashed across the ribs by the sword!

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_'less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)_

"Why?!" Suna screamed, charging toward him. "WON'T YOU?!" She slashed and Tsumeato dodged. "LOVE ME?!" Tsumeato lunged and Suna slashed him across the abdomen.

_I hate livin' without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waitin'_

_Tempting me away_

Tsumeato collapsed, blood pooling beneath him.

He struggled to stand. Chiru. He had to protect Chiru.

_Oh how I adore you_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Oh how I need you_

Suna grinned like a mad woman as she leaned over Chiru and raised the katana to Chiru's neck.

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_'less I feel you next to me_

A sudden burst of rage spurred Tsumeato forward. "I won't let you die! CHIRU!" He roared and he launched himself into a spin.

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)_

Suna's eye's widened, her skull crunched under Tsumeato's jaws.

_Breathing life_

_Waking up_

_My eyes_

_Open up_

She fell, dead. "Why… Tsumeato…we could have been…together forever…?" Then she whispered. "I sory...Master..."

Tsumeato's eyes narrowed. Who was this "master"?

Tsumeato collapsed, crawling toward Chiru. He untied her.

_Oh how I adore you_

_Wakin' up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Wakin' up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I adore you_

"Let's go! She put a bomb on the roof!" Chiru said and they ran, holding hadns!

They ran outside the warehouse just as it explodeded behind them!

* * *

**Comatose by Skillet I donut own it!**


	12. Hey Chiru

this jsut a chappy i wrote for fun! enjoy lol! Juliet (c) to LMNT (the song not the character that's (c) to some boomer from vickytorian times who cars about him lol)

* * *

One day, Chiru was bored at work, so she was reading a bok. Romeo and Juliet, her favorite.

"Hey, Chir." It was Derek. "Whatcha readin'?"

"Romeo and Juliet! Its my favorite book! But the ending allways brings a tear to my eye…" Chiru confessed, whipping her eyes.

"Romeo and Juliet, eh?" Derek reached over and turned on a boombox. A song began to play. "I could be your Romeo, if you'll be my Juliet."

Derek put on a backwards baseball cap, sunglasses, and a gold chain necklace.

"Hey Juliet!" Sang the police officers.

"Jey Juliet!" Derek sang, and he started dancing on the desk along with the other officers!

Chiru blushed. He was so sweet…

Tsumeato choked on his hamburger. "What the cr*p?" he said.

"Hey I've been watching you.  
Every little thing you do.  
Every time I see you pass by my homeroom class,  
makes my heart beat fast!"

Chiru smiled and got up and walked away. Derek followed her, walking backwards and singing.

I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes!"

Chiru roled her eyes, smiling and blushing.

"Wish I could make you real  
but your lips are sealed. That ain't no big deal." Derek shrugged and jumped on a desk.

Cuz I know you really want me!"

"Yeah!" lefty sang. Tsumeato glared at him.

"I hear your friends talk about me!"

"Yeah!" Sang Indigo, shaking his hips.

"So why you trying to do without me. When you got me  
Where you want me?" Derek sang.

Then all the police officers and Derek sang,

"Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe some day you and me can run away?!"

Derek jumped off the desk and pulled Chiru into his arms.

"I just want you to know.  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet…"

He dipped her. Chiru blushed. Derek leaned in, lips puckered.

Suddenly, Tsumeat slammed his hip into Derek! Derek was seny fliyng, but dropped Chiru.

Angry, Chiru folded her arms and stomped away. But Derek slid out in front of her on his knees, fingers clasped.

"Girl you got me on my knees.  
Beggin' please, baby please.  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves sayin',"

"Hey Juliet, what are you doin' this week?" Said Lefty into a walky-talky.

Chiru turned, smiling, and skipped away. Derek scrambled after her. Tsumeato scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance  
Give me one more chance!" Derek pleading, but Chiru ignored him.

"Cause I know you really want me!"

"Yeah!" echoed all the police officers, dancing on top of their desks.

"I hear your friends talk about me," Derek said with a smile.

"Yeah!"

"So why you tryin' to do without me.  
When you got me where you want me?" He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in close—

Then, Tsumeato poucned on him and shoved him to the ground. He took Chiru's hands and said,

"Hey Juliet.  
I think you're fine  
you really blow my mind  
Maybe,"

"maybe!" Lefty sang

"Someday," Tsumeato said,

"someday!"

"you and me can run away!" Tsumeato twirled her. Chiru laughed and smiled.  
"I just want you to know.  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet," Tsumeato caressed her cheek, leaning in real close. Chiru couldn't resist, she closed her eyes…

"Hey Juliet!" Derek got between them. "I know you really want me.  
I hear your friends talk about me!"

"So why you tryin' to do without me.  
When you got me. Where you want me!" Tsumeato put his arms around her.

Derek threw his arms around her as well. "If you want us to stay forever  
For us to hang together  
So-hear-me-when I-say—,"

Chiru had enough! She ducked out of their arms as the boys leaned in…

"Hey(Hey hey hey Hey) Juliet!" sang the police as Tsumeato and Derek kissed!

Both wolfs kissed, their eyes closed, each thinking it was Chiru. Then their eyes opened.

Tsumeato screamed! Derek threw up!

"Hey Juliet  
I think your fine  
you really blow my mind!" Sang Lefty and Indigo as Chiru skipped along the cubicles, hurrying toward the exit. She couldn't stop laughing.

"maybe!" Derek called after her.

"someday!" Tsumeato pounced on Derek's head, reaching for her.

"you and me can run away!" they both sang, fighting and climbing on each other to follow her.  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet!"

Chiru reached the doors and smiled over her shoulder at them. She waved, blew them both a kiss, and ran out the door.

"Hey Juliet!" the precinct sang and struck a pose.


	13. The Valentines Day Ball

**My first review and its a flame! chiriu is NOT a Marry Sue! And Tsumeato isn't a d*ck. wouldn't you be mad if your dad abused you and killed your mom!? whatever imma keep uploading and if you dont liek it dont read! **

* * *

It was Valentines Day and the precinct was decorated with pink hearts and flowers.

But then suddenly a man charge into the station. he was actually a wolf, and he had a gun. "Chiru! I haven't forgiven you for braking up with me!"

Chiru gasped. "What the hell you creep? Go away!"

"No! Your mine!"

"Hey, you b*stard! She dosen't belong to anyone!" Tsumeato snarled. "Chiru get back I'll protect you!"

"Shut up! Your her boyfriedn arent you?!" He pointed the gun at Tsumeato!

But Chiriu didn't need _**anyone** _to protect her! Chiru lunged and kicked the gun out of his hand then she kicked him in the face and threw him out the door! (THERE SEE SHE CAN PROTECT HERSELF AND FIGHT BAD GUYS!)

"Jerk!" she scoffed slapping handcuffs on him. "Lock him!" the officers draged him into a cell.

"Wow Chiru you were so brave! And not a Mary Sue!" said Derek. (see?!)

Tsumeato scowled. "I hate Valentines Day! It's so annoying!"

"Hey least you're got admirers." Indigo whined. " I can't even get a date."

It was true, Tsumeato's desk was covered in cards and chocolates. Chiru herself had been offered flowers and cards the moment she'd walked in and had a stack on her desk.

" like that's a good thing! I don't even wanna have a date!"

Chiru frowned. "Why not? Valentines is fun!"

"No it's stupid! Just a day for harassment!"

"If your hot..." ingido whined.

Chiru frowned and quickly hid the chocolcates she had bought Tsumeato. "Here I have some chocolates for you Indigo!"

He gasped. "For moi? You shouldn't have!"

"Yeah you shouldn't have," Tsumeato said smirking.

Indigo popped a chocolate in his mouth. "Ouishi!" He sighed. "Chiru-Chan does this mean you'd like to be my date?" He waggled his brow.

"As if!" Tsumeato snapped suddenly angry.

Chiru blushed all nervous. "I need to go.." she sat at her desk and put the gifts in a drawer. She'd never had a date for Valentines before. She was too busy to even consider it. But if someone asked, if Tsumeato asked...she blushed. Not that he ever would.

"Hey, what gives with the chocolates?" ingido askes

"They were for Tsumeato," Chiru confessed blushing.

"But why didn't you give 'em to 'him?" Ingidi askd.

"He hates Valentines. I would have loked stupid!" Chiru sighed.

"What's it you see in that guy anyway?" It was Derek looking hot as allways.

"D-Derek-kun! Happy Valentine's Day!" She handed him a box of chocolates. He grinned.

"Arigatou, Chiru-Chan."

" Tsumeato is a really nice guy that's all." She said.

"Yeah if you've never met a guy before. He doesn't even like Valentine's Day. Can you believe it? How's he supposed to show the girl of his dreams a good time? Bet he doesn't even know about the Freeze City ball..."

Chiru's ears perked. " a ball?"

"Yeah. I got two tickets but I need a date. Wanna go tonight?" His sexy smile made it hard to say no...

"I promised Tsumeato-kin we'd go over case notes tonight..."

"Cmon, Chir. You should spend today with a guy who knows just how special you are." He took her chin in his hand. Those smoldering gray eyes made her shiver.

Chiru blushed. He was so charming...

"Fine. But we're not staying out too late."

"I'll have you home by nine, my princess." He winked.

Chiru watched him still blushing. What would Tsumeato say? She glanced at his desk and saw all the chocolates and gifts he'd crammed in the trash. She couldn't tell him. She'd bought him chocolates. She'd wanted to give them to him later tonight when they were alone going over notes.

Now she felt foolish.

Derek was right. She had every right to spend the day with a guy.

But why did she wish it was Tsumeato and not Derek...?

* * *

Later that night, Tsumeato approaches her desk. "Yo. Lets get to work on those case notes."

"Tsumeato... I... have you heard of the Valentines ball?"

"Tch. Yah, so what? Valentine's Day is so stupid. What a waste of time!"

"Well I'm going..." Chiru felt guilt as his eyes widened.

"With who?"

The doors opened. A red carpet unfurled as Derek dressed in a tuxedo climbed out of a white limousine. "My princess," he bowed. "your carriage awaits..."

All the girls started sqeeing. Chiru blushed. "Derek-kun..."

Tsumeto scoffed. "Your going with this joker?"

"She is, cause she deserves a guy who knows how special she is." Derek took her hand and kissed it. "my lady, shall we?"

Chiru thought she should feel guilty. Instead she almost wanted to smile as Ysumeato turned away, bristling but forcing a smile. "Have fun at your stupid ball. Derek, don't do anything she doesn't want, or I'll kill ya."

"Of course. Unless she... begs me to."

He suddenly scooped Chiru into his arms and carried her to the limo.

Chiru looked back and saw Tsumeato...watching her leave. She felt guilty.

"Derek I don't even have a dress!"

"I know just the place. It's near the ballroom."

They arrive at a fancy dress store. Many beautiful gowns sparkle in the windows. Derek says, "whatever you wish, princess. No matter the price."

Chiru blushed. "I have my own money Derek..."

She tries on some dresses until she finds just the right one. A sparkling blue gown, that plunges from her shoulders.

Derek's eyes widened. "You... look stunning. Like a true princess."

Chiru blushed. "thank you..."

He took her hand and together they rode in the limo until they arrived at the ball. It seemed the whole city had turned up, wearing the finest tuxes and dresses. Chiru felt out of place even in her dress but Derek took her arm.

"Nonsense. You look beautiful. The whole city dims before your radiance."

"I've never been to such a prestigious event!"

"You belong here. This is your night Chiru. Anything You need is my command. Tonight, be the princess you've always wanted to be."

The band began to play as they entered. A glittering ballroom awaited draped with blue satin curtains, and an enormous candlelit chandelier sparkles overhead. Chiru felt as if she were dreaming.

"Come, dance with me." Derek extended a hand.

And yet...

Chiru glanced up the spiral staircase. Was Tsumeato doing all right without her? Did he feel hurt that she'd chosen to spend tonight with Derek?

"Chiru, this night is for you. You deserve to be wanted."

Chiru took his hand. She had to savor this moment.

Derek swept her to the dance floor as the band began to play, "Your guardian angle" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. She closed her eyes but it wasn't Dereks arms she desire around her.

Why? She should have been happy to be held by a good man like Derek, and yet...

* * *

Tsumeato was at the station sitting over his desk. He kept picturing Chiru waking out the door with Derek.

She'd looked so happy. She truly believed Derek cared, but he was a man. Men only wanted one thing from naive girls like Chiru.

But it was her choise. He could only hope he treated her right. His phone rang. It was Indigo.

"Sup? You and Chiru havin a good date?"

"She's at the ball."

"And your not?!"

Tsumeato scoffed. "I wouldn't be caught dead celebrating Valentine's Day! Not after the crappy marriage my parents had."

"Dude! Chiru is at the ball, lookin drop dead gorgeous with another guy! Your tellin me your ok with that?!"

Tsumeato's jaw clenched. His eyes narrowed. " so what? She doesn't even like Derek!"

"She bought you chocolates!"

Tsumeato's eyes widened.

"Those chocolate's weren't for me, Baka! They were for you!"

"She did that?" Tsumeato could hardly believ his wolf ears.

"She heard you sayin how much you hated V Day that she gave 'em to me! Now she's at a romantic ball with another guy, giving her all this stuff you can't, and your tellin me she won't crave somethin you can't offer?"

Tsumeato's heart raced. "So what?! I don't like Chiru that way!"

"Deny all you want buddy. I've seen the way you look at her."

"No! That's not true!"

But the idea of her and Derek being together made his stomach churn.

"I'll go get her, but only because I don't trust Derek! I don't have feelings for her!"

He slammed the phone down and ran from the precinct.

Was he too late or had Derek already laid his grubby hands on her?!

* * *

Chiru and Derek were dancing. The chandelier lights sparkles in his eyes. Once the music ended they went to get punch.

"More drinks my lady!"

Chiru frowned. He'd allready had so many...

He staggered to the table and sloshed punch in a glass and drank spilling it all over hisself.

"Chiru darling your so beautiful!" He hugged her.

Chiru squirmed. "How about we get some fresh air?"

"Your lovely scent ish all the air I need!" Derek hiccuped.

They went out to the rose garden.

"Chiru, your sho bootiful," Derek grabbed her and pulled her close. "I'm gonna kish you now..." he leaned in close.

Chiru gasped. "Derek, no!" She pulled away but he grabbed her arm tightly! "Stop! Your hurting me!"

"One lil kish Chiru. You owe me after tonight. I've beenn sho nish and all..."

He wrenched her close and tried to kiss her!

Chiru slapped him! The sound echoed and birbs flew out of trees.

Derek's eyes narrowed. "You b*tch!"

Chiru backed away. "Don't touch me!"

"I've been such a gentleman. Now give me a kiss!"

Then, he pulled Chiru close and crushed his mouth against hers!

"Chiru!"

At the top of the stairs ... was Tsumeato. He clutched a bouquet of roses and he looked so handsome in a tuxedo.

Chiru shoves Derek away!

"Tsumeato, you came!"

"Well well!" Derek snarled. "If it ain't grumpy wolf! Your too late pal. Chiru's mine!"

Tsumeato's wide eye were full of sadness. "Chiru, is he telling the truth?"

"You saw the kiss buddy. She's all mine!"

Chiru kicked him in the crotch!

"OW!" Derek collapses writhing in pain!

But when she looked up, Tsumeato was gone.

"Derek I never wantto see your face again!" Chiru stamped on his hand with her heel and ran away!

She had to find Tsumeato!

* * *

Tsumeato roamed the gardens. He couldn't get the image from his head... Derek and Chiru...

He was a good enough guy. He'd treat her right. So why did the thought of them together...

He collapsed onto a stone bench. He clenched the bouquet in his fist tightly.

Why did it make him so angry?

He and Chiru weren't a couple. She could date whoever she wanted. And yet...

"Tch...dammit!"

When had he become so jealous?

Ever since Chiru came along, he suddenly wanted to protect her.

Why?!

What were these feelings?!

"Tsumeato!"

He turned and his eyes widened.

Chiru stood beside him in a beautiful blue ball gown. She looked so gorgeous...

"Chiru—!"

She kicked him in the face!

"Why did you leave me with that jerk?!" She bellowed?!

"Hah?! What jerk?! I thought you two liked each other?!"

"No BAKA!"

Tsumeato was speechless. "You...don't?"

"No! That jerk molested me! I called the precinct and their arresting him now!"

"That... that b*stard!" Tsumeato leapt to his feet. "I'll kick his a*!"

But Chiru grabbed his arm. "Don't Tsumeato! I don't want to think about him anymore. Please would you...can we dance together?"

Tsumeato gulped. "You wanna...?"

"Cmon grumpy wolf!" she took his arm. "Show a girl a good time!"

He grinned. "I'll make you see how much better it can be with a real wolf!"

They took to the dance floor. Tsumeato's heart began to race. He'd never danced before... but Chiru only smiled and guided his arm to her waist and took his hand.

_aisaretai demo aisou to shinai sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizu tsuitatte suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da_

All his life he'd fought and killed. But tonight these killers hands held Chiru gently. He'd never know he was capable of such tenderness...

Until Chiru came along...

They danced together benetah teh swurling chandelier lights. Chiru's eyes sparkled, and Tsumeato couldn't look away.

_anata ga boku o aishiteru ka aishitenai ka_

_nante koto wa mou docchi demo iin da_

_donna ni negai nozomou ga_

_kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou_

_sou soshite boku ga anata o aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa_

_dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara_

Chiru laughed as he twirled her and arrived back in his arms. The sparkling chandelier gleamed in his eyes, and he smiled at her tenderly.

She'd never seen such a gentle side to him before. Was he like this with other girls?

She wished suddenly that she could be the only girl he smiled at and danced with.

She tought Derek was a gentleman but he was nothing but a liar. The one who really cared had been before her eyes all along.

_sen no yoru o koete anata ni tsutaetai_  
_tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru_  
_aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_  
_sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte_  
_boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizu tsuitatte_  
_suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da_  
_kimochi o kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo_  
_demo suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da_

"I thought you hated Valentine's Day Grumpy wolf," Chiru smiled and leaned her head on his strong shoulder.

Though his eyes widened in shock, he didn't push her away. His eye sparkles despite his scar. "Guess I just needed someone to spend it with."

Chiru closed her eyes and he leaned his cheek against her hair.

"Me too, Tsumeato."

_sen no yoru o koete ima anata ni ai ni ikou_

_tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru_

_aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte_

_boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizu tsuitatte_

_suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da_

_sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru_

_sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa_

As the music swelled, he dipped her, holding her tight. She knew she wouldn't fall. Maybe Derek would have dropped her but Tsumeato never would.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Chiru."

Then he kissed her cheek.

Chiru blushed. "Happy Valentine's Day, grumpy wolf."

* * *

Sen no Yoru wo Koeteby Aqua Timez (from bleach memries of nobody). *squee* Tsumeato x Chiru forever! I ship them so hard! (Sorry Der, yuor hot but Tsumeato is the one for Chiru)


	14. Changing me

Chiru ran as water flooded all round her.

"Chiru! Help me!" He was calling out to her.

Quickly... she had to save him...

"Live your life, Chiru...Live with a smile...Live with purpose..."

The water rose in the small shack. His voice faded away...

Chiru woke with a gasp covered in sweat. She trembled beneath the blankets and hugged herself.

Why?

When would these nightmares finally end?

Just leave me in peace... she thought and cried herself toe sleep...

Tsumeato scowled as Chiru yawned for the 10 thousand time. "Oi. Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Oh! Sorry Tsumeato!"

"Yknow," inidigi said smirking. "If I were there you'd sleep real nice after our exhausted affair together"

"Shut up!" Tsumeato threw a brick at him.

"Inidigi What after you always doing at the precinct? Do you work here?" Chiru asked.

"Nah. I'm a musician. Shigure writes the lyrics and I put em to music. I just can't bare to be separated from Tsume."

Chiru stoped listening. She stared at the picture on her desk. An old man with a happy smile. Stiles. He'd died when the dam broke during a rainstorm and their cabin flooded. Her eyes narrowed.

Today was the day of his death.

She smiled throughout the day eben tought she was sad. She wouldn't burden anyone wit her inner pain.

Rain feel as she stepped outside. Someone sighed.

"Dam rain." It was Tsumeato. "Got an umbrella?"

Chiru shook her head.

"Use mine. I'll walk ya."

Chiru blushed he was so sweet. "Tsumeato, it's—"

"Just say yes Baka Princess. You never let anyone help you."

He tugged her beneath the umbrella and they walked to Chiru s house together.

He kept glancing at her looking away all shy when they're gazes meet. "Is somethin' wrong?"

"Eh?!" Chiru hopped he wasn't catching on to her hidden sorrow. She couldn't stand to burden him...

"I'm just tired." She said.

He shrugged. "Okay..."

They stopped outside her door. "Arigatou Tsumeato-Kun."

"Sure." He paused and stared at her. Chiru blushed hot all over.

"You're sure you're alrightby yourself?"

Chiru laughs. "Ehheheh. I'm fine."

"Ok. See ya "

The door closed.

Chiru's smile faded. Her knees trembled. She dragged herself to her room and curled up in bed.

"Chiru... help meh..."

Her eyes flooded with tears as she borke down sobbing.

Why? Hadn't she been able to save him?!

Tsumeato walked in the rain thinking of his dead mother. He sighed. "D*mn rain..."

He turned the corner. There stood Inidigi. "The hell's wrong with you ba ka?!"

"Hah?! What are you yelling at me for?!"

"Couldn't you see?! Are you blind fool?! Chiru has been sad all day!"

Tsumeato's eyes widened. "What?"

"She told me today's the day her human parent died the only man who cared about her after her parents abandoned her!"

Tsumeato's gasped. "Why didn't she tell me?!"

How cold she keep this form him?!

"She didn't wanna burden you."

Burden me?

How could she dare believe such a thing?!

"What crap!" He turned and ran up the street!

You come to me with

Scars on your wrist.

You tell me this will be the last night

Feeling like this.

Chiru lay, shuddering in the dark. "Failure. I'm such a failure."

She remembers her parents divorce. Her mother abandoning her. Stiles drowning.

If she weren't so worthless none of these things would have happened...

I just came to say good bye

Didn't want you to see me cry

I'm fine

Tsumeato ran until he was gasping and panting and sweating. How could her leave her alone? He had to get to her. He had to be there for her like she'd been there for him...!

But I know it's a lie

Chiru sobbed tears fell down her face. She was week as nd worthless so worthless!

Tehn the doorbell rang. Sniffing, Chiru stumbled down the stairs and opened the door.

Tsumeato stood t t here, panting.

Chirus eyes full of tears widened. "Tsumeato...kun ..."

This is the last night

You'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes

So I know you know

I'm everywhere

You want me to be

Suddenly without warning Tsumeato pulled her into his arms and held her separately.

"Thank god..." His voice shock.

Chirus heart raved.

"If I hadn't turned back...I'd have left you crying alone ..."

Chiru's arms trembled as she hugged him. "Tsumeato...!"

The last night

You'll spend alone

I'll wrap you in my arms

And I won't let go

I'm everything

You need me to be

"Never hides your pain from me, Chiru. Don't keep secrets from me. Bear your all to me and only me. I'll carry your burdens."

Chiru sobbed , " my parents blamed me for their divorce! My mother couldn't stand to lock at me and abandoned me ! The only person who ever loved me died and I couldn't save him! I'm so unlovable!"

She tried to run away but Tsumeato held her desperately.

"Don't run! Chiru!"

Your parents say

Everything is your fault

But they don't know you like I know you

They don't know you at all

I'm so sick of when they say

"Its just a phase you'll be ok

You're fine"

But I know it's a lie

Chiru hugged him and started crying uncontrollably. Her tears watered his shirt but Tsumeato held her tight and stroked her hair.

"It's ok, Chiru. I'm here. I'll never leave you. Ever."

This is the last night

You'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes

So I know you know

I'm everywhere

You want me to be

He carried her in his arms to bed. He took off their clothes except their underwear's. (No their not gonna do it you pervs!)

The night is so long when

Everything's wrong

If you give me your hand

I will help you hold on

He buried them under blankets. Her put his arms around her and hugged her. Chiru nuzzled (get it cause she's a woof) her face into his chest. Tsumeato put his nose in her hair and smelled her scent. Chirus arms held him tight.

This is the last night

You'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes

So I know you know

I'm everywhere

You want me to be

"Go to sleep princess."

"Just don't try anything perv," Chiru smiled.

Tsumeato blushed. "Sh-shut up! As if!"

They feel asleep togeher beneath the covers as the rain hit the windows.

* * *

Chiru took Tsumeato out the next day after breakfast.

"Where're we goin?" Tsumeato asked.

"You'll see." she giggled.

They stoped outside an apartment with ivy on the walls and upstairs lived an old woman who answered the door. "Chiru, dearie!" she opened her arms and hugged the red wolf as Chiru bounded into her arms.

"Granny!"

"And who is this...handsome young man?" Granny asked with a flirty smile.

"This is my partner, Tsumeato." Chriu turned into human.

"Yo." Tsumeato waved.

"Come in and have some tea and biscuits!" They went inside. Granny served them green tea and cheddar biscuits, Chiru's favorite.

Picutres were on the walls of Chiru as a wolf and the old woman.

"You were kept as a pet?" tsumeato wrinkled his nose.

"Grans took me in after my mother and father abandoned me and Stiles drowned. I lived with her for years then I moved out after I got my job."

Tsumeato sipped his tea. "If she took care of ya then she can't be that bad."

Chiru smiled. "Yeah!"

Granny returned. "Its so lovely to meet your boyfriend Chiru!"

Tsumeato spat out his tea. "She's not my-!"

"He's not-!"

"My my, gomenasai. You're so close I just thought...but nevermind. I'm sure Chiru will find the right person eventually."

Chiru helped Grans with the dishes. "it's been long since I saw you smile, dearie. You felt so purposeless and lost after you lost your family."

"I suppose so. Tsumeato is...he's...special to me. I guess." she added quickly blushing. But she couldn't deny that she cared about him greatly.

Once lunch was over, Tsumeato went to the door but Grans stopped him. "Tell me, boy. Do you care for her?"

"What the-none of your business!" He snapped.

"I just want to make sure the girl is in good hands. Its clear as day she cares for you."

Tsumeato's eyes widened. "She...does? I mean, fine, whatever!"

"So you do care for her?"

"I don't!"

"You do."

"I don't!"

"You don't."

"I do-d*mn it! Fine! Yes, I do care about her got a problem with that b*tch?!"

Grans smiled. A red vein appeared on Tsumeato's forehead.

"Good. For her to bring you to meet me...means she cares a great deal for you, boy. I'd hate to see you break her heart. Or else I...might have to kill you." A black aura appeared around her.

Tsumeato's eyes widened and he ran out of the house at top speed!

Chiru came out of the bathroom. "Huh?"

"Nothing dearie. I think he cares for you."

Chiru's breath caught. "Thanks, grans." she hugged the old woman tightly.

"Anytime, dearie, anytime."

* * *

i donut own the last night by skillet! *squue* i luff hurt and comfort chappys!


	15. A new Threat appears

It was a rainy day. Tsumeato looked out at the rainstorm from beneath the precinct awning. He'd never liked rainy days. They allways reminded him of his mom's death.

Until…

"Tusmeato!" Chiru ran form the precinct.

Until she came along. And brightened his darkest days.

He scowled. D*mn. When had he gone soft?

"Yo. Took your time."

"Sorry! The chief wouldn't let me go."

"He wasn't gropin' you again was he?" Tsumeato growled.

Chiru giggled. "Nope!" She blinked as rain splashed in her green eyes.

"Baka. Don't you have an umbrella?" Tsumeato growle.d

"No. I didn't know it was raining." Chiru smiled. "Besides, I love the rain. I hope, one day, you will to Tsumeato-kun."

Tsumeato's heart raced. He didn't know how to tell her. He already did.

"Here. Use mine." He opened his black umbrella and held it over her.

"B-but, Tsumeato-kun, won't you get wet?" Chiru blushed.

Tsumeato smiled. "That's fine. The rain…its not so bad."

Chiru's eyes widened.

_Tsumeato-kun…I never thought I'd hear him say that…_

They walked away together.

But a figure watched from a nearby bush. Blue and yellow eyes followed them, then widened when he saw Tsumeato smile.

_This girl must be someone special to you, boy… Let's see…Just how far your willing to go for her… Lets test that new found happiness. Tsumeato…_

* * *

Tsumeato was hanging out in the bar with his pack. Chiru would be here any minute.

"Tsumeato," growled Lefty. "We got a problem here."

"What?" He snaped.

"You and this girl...Chiru. You hardly hang out with us anymore. H*ll we bearly recognize you anymore."

Tsumeato's skin prickled. "What're you gettin' at?"

"I believe he's implying that your different because of Chiru," Houkou sipped his tea. "And not in a good way old chum. Face it we hardly see you anymore."

"Yeah! What gives?" Inidigi whined.

Tsumeato felt cornered. "I...I don't know what you guys are talking about!"

Tomi giggled. "Tsume loves Chiru-chan!"

Tsumeato slammed his beer down. "I don't! She's my partner, thats all! I used her to help find Suna, thats it! She doesn't mean a damn thing to me, got it?!"

Tomi gasped. He was lookign behind Tsumeato. "Oh no..."

Tsumeato turned and his heart sunk.

Chiru stood there, her eyes wide and full of tears.

"Chiru...I-!"

Tsumeato lurched out of his seat.

Chiru backed away. "Stay away from me! Jerk!" She sobbed, and she ran out of the bar, sobbing!

Houkou hung his head. "Happy, Alpha?"

Tsumeato screwed his eyes shut and bowed his head. "D*mmit...what have I done?!"

* * *

The following day, Tsumeato arrive at the precinct.

"Yo." He greeted the chief as he entered.

"Hey, have you seen Chiru?"

Tsumeato frowned and looked around the station. She wasn't at her desk. "She's not here?"

"No. I called her, but she didn't answer."

Tsumeato felt something in his stomach. Something bad. "She's such a ditz. She probably is just late. Baka…"

But an hour wnet by. Chiru still wasn't here.

Tsumeato called her and got her voicemail.

"Somethin's not right…" She was always so determined and driven to work. Why would she not turn up without saying anything?

"I'm gonna go." He stod and walked to the door. "Maybe she's sick or somethin'."

The chief frowned. "Let us know how darling Chiru-chan is! Such a good boyfriend, Tsumeato-kun!"

Tsumeato kicked him! "Im not her boyfriend!"

Blushing, he ran out of the station.

He arieved at Chiru's house and froze. The door was unlockedand there were claw marks gouged into the wood.

"Sh*t… Chiru?!" He ran inside.

Bloody pawprints streaked the ground. The living room had bene torn to pieces. Stuffing was pulled out of the couch, the TV lay smashed in pieces, a flower vase had been knocked over.

He ran upstairs and found bloody claw marks on Chiru's bedroom door. He opened it…

There was bloody letters written on the bedroom wall.

_Come and get her where it all ended boy_

Tsumeato's blood ran cold.

Where it all ended…

His mother's pleas, his brothers pushing his father over the cliff to their own deaths.

No. It was impossible!

Tsumeato ran outside and turned into a wolf. He threw his scarred head to the skies and howled.

Lefty and the other wolfs answered his call.

"What's wrong?" indigo asked, leaping from a roof.

"My father. He has Chiru." Tsumeato snarled.

Lefty's single eye widened. "Sh*t! But I thought-!"

"So did I. And if he's hurt her…he will pay. Are you guys with me?"

"Yah!" Tomi barked. "Lets go save Chiru-chan!"

"With you all the way, good chap!" Houkou grinned.

"I'm always up for a fight!" said lefty.

"Shigure?" Inidigi asked.

Shigure was sleeping.

"SHIGURE?!"

Shigure jumped! "What? Sure, let's go."

Tsumeato broke into a run, jumping from roof to roof.

_Chiru, hang on! I'm coming for you!_

* * *

Chiru opened her eyes, shivering. She lay in a den, her paws bound with chains. A blizzard raged.

"Huh? Where am I?" the red wolf whispered.

A black paw landed on a rock. She raised her head.

An enormous black direwolf towered over her. He had one blue eye and one yellow eye.

"My dear. We meet at last."

Chiru's heart sunk. "Your…"

He licked his licks, grinning. "So, you've heard of me. My name is Kuro."

"Your Tsumeato's father. The one who killed his mother!"

"Yes. I killed the whore. And my wretched offspring when they dared betray me. She cheated on me and bore me a b*stard son. Only one has eluded me for so long. The one I've waited to kill since his birth. Tsumeato."

"No!" Chiru struggled to stand. "You can't! I wont let you hurt Tsumeato-kun!"

He barked laughter. "Foolish girl! Your bound at my feet!"

"What do you want with me?" Chiru bared her fangs.

"My b*stard son cares for you. I can see it in his smile. He'll come for you, and find me instead."

"No…Please, hurt me! Take me instead!"

"Oh, I will…" he licked his lips and bent his snout to snarl in her ear. "He won't find us without a little…encouragement. Scream for me, girl!" His fangs pierced her neck!

Chiru clenched her jaws. She couldn't! If she screamed, Tsumeato would be hurt.

"I said, scream!" He roared, and his claw slashed her across the face.

She yelped in pain.

His fangs pierced her ankle, and he lifted her and hurled her into the rocks!

Her vision turned white. Chiru crumpled, shaking.

_Don't come… Tsumeato…Please!_

Tears streaked her furry cheeks.

* * *

Tsumeato wandered in the blizzard, unable to see. "Chiru!" he howled.

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence  
Can't you hear my screams?_

"Alpha, it's no good! We have to sdtop!" Lefty barked.

"I won't stop! I have gotta find her!" Tsumeato snarled. She needed him. Somewhere out there, she was alone and afraid, at the mercy of his father. He knew alltoowell that kind of fear and pain. He would never have anyone else suffer such a fate.

"sumeato, it's no good! Chiru's gone!" Lefty snarle,d running out in front of him.

"Shut up! She's out their somewhere! I'm gonna find her!"

"Oh yeah? And where is she? Behind that tree? For all we know, she could allreayd be—!"

_Never stop hoping  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing is for sure  
You're always in my heart_

Tsumeato's eyes widened. He couldn't bare the thought!

"SHUT UP!" He tackled Lefty and they tumbled down the hill!

"Tsume!" Tomi cried, and Houkou restrained the pup by the tail.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul_

Tsumeato and Lefty tumbled over, snapping and biting. Then, Lefty grabbed Tsumeato by the scruff and threw him against a tree trunk!

"It's hopeless, Tsumeato! We've been out here for days! Give it up, Chiru-chan…Chiru-chan is…"

To Tsumeato's horror, tears pricked his eyes.

No. He refused to accept it.

"if you wanna go, then go, lefty. But I made a promise to myself. I would never lose anyother person I cared about. I'm going."

He turned and stalked away, and the blizzard swallowed up his friends,

"Tsume!" Tomi wailed.

Tsumeato blinked back his tears. He had to do this.

For Chiru.

He vanished into the blizzard.

Menawhile, Chiru lay, bleeding and hurt. She shivered, tears in her eyes.

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go_

"Tsumeato…" She would never see him again. Never hear his grumpy comments, or see his precious smiles.

She hadn't realized until now, just how important he had become to her.

_Almost hope you're in heaven  
so no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony cause I just do not know  
Where you are_

Her blood ran across the cave floor and froze.

"Goodbye…Tsumeato-kun…"

She closed her eyes…

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul_

Tsumeato fell, too cold to keep walking.

"Chiru…" He whispered…I'm sorry."

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes, I need to know_

His eyes closed…

He remembered her. Her smile, her laugh. The moment she'd told him they were friends and held him tight.

"Tsumeato!" she called out to him. He opened his eyes.

Chiru was running toward him, in a sunny field of flowers, her fur blowing in the wind.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

Tsumeato ran toward her, and they collided, nuzzling his face in her brown and tan fur. "Chiru…"

But then the image faded.

"Find me…Tsumeato…!"

Tsumeato's eyes widened. He forced himself to his paws. He would not give up on her.

No matter how long, no matter the cold that nawed at him…

_I just need to know whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul!_

I will find you!

"I'm coming…Chiru!"

Tsumeato broke into a run, and vanished into the storm.


	16. Father vs Son! Battle to the death!

**Warning! Blod and violins! This battle is owned by me donut steal my fight scene! c who i am (c) to within temption**

* * *

Tsumeato recognized the snowy hill. Memories of his mother's pleas, of him tumbling down the hill, never to see her again. The gray wolf with the scar over his eye snarled and scaled the hill. He wasn't a pup anymore. His father would regret starting a fight with him.

A frozen lake awaited him and atop the waterfall was a black wolf with one blue eye and one gold eye.

"Ah. My b*stard son. We meet again."

"Shut up! I'm not your son, and your not my father." Tsumeato snarled. "Where is she? Where's Chiru? If you've hurt her…!"

"Oh, she's resting. She had to, after the thrashing I gave her."

Tsumeato's eyes narrowed into slits. "You… b*stard!"

"How curious...Who is this girl to you, I wonder?"

"None of your d*mn business!" Tsumeato bared his fangs.

"Must be someone important for you to come all this way..." He chuckled, grinning evily. "You love her, don't you, Tsumeato?"

Tsumeato's eyes widened. "I...that's not your concern!"

"What's so special about her?"

"She...she just is! And you'll nevr touch her again! I'll kill you, and this time, I'll make sure you die!"

Kuro barked laughter and licked his chops. "I couldn't die. Not until I'd killed you, boy. Now come! Face me like a wolf. Or are you still a frightened, weak pup? Mommy isn't here to save you, not this time!"

Kuro sprung from the rock and landed, shaking the ice. They circled, fur bristled and snarling.

"Did you find Suna, boy? I was so hoping you two would meet. I knew if anyone could lead you to me, it would be her. I followed her trail, and found you. She was useful. Too bad she's dead."

"You…you set this up?! All this time it was... you?"

Kuro laughed evily. "Finnally figured it out, brat? Now, your too late! After I've killed you, I'll kill all of your friends!" kuro growled.

Tsumeato snarled. "No. You'll never hurt anyone I care about ever again!"

Then, they charged!

_Is it true what they say,  
Are we too blind to find a way?  
Fear of the unknown clouds our hearts today.  
Come into my world,  
See through my eyes.  
Try to understand,  
Don't want to lose what we have._

Both wolfs collided, tearing into each other's fur. Tsumeato landed, blood spattering from a bite mark into his shoulder. Kuro slipped as he landed, bleeding from the ribs.

Then, Tsumeato grabbed a sickle lying on the ice and charged!

_We've been dreaming  
But who can deny,  
It's the best way of living  
Between the truth and the lies._

They lunged, biting each other, and Tsumeato's sickle ripped from Kuros shoulder to his hind leg!

Kuro tumbled to the ground, blood pouring onto the ice. "Not bad boy! You've learned!"

"I'm stronger now. I'll never let you hurt my friends!"

"We'll see about that!"

_See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end._

They ran toward each other and lunged! Then, as they flew by, Kuro's fangs pierced Tsumeato's side! His snout buried itself in a wound in Tsumeato's ribs, and tore! Tsumeato howled in pain as one of his ribs was torn out! He fell, smashing against the ice and sliding across the floor!

_Fear is withering the soul  
At the point of no return.  
We must be the change  
We wish to see.  
I'll come into your world,  
See trough your eyes.  
I'll try to understand,  
Before we lose what we have._

Kuro spat the rib bone onto the floor, grinning. "You're weak, brat!" He lunged, fangs sinking into Tsumeato's leg. He grabbed him by the paw and swung him around, bashing him against the ice and snow! TAHEN, He Threw him!

_We just can't stop believing  
Because we have to try.  
We can rise above  
Their truth and their lies._

Tsumeato tumbled over and over, leaving a river of blood behind him as he slid across the floor.

Kuro approached, grinning, paws clicking on the blood stained ice. "Once you're dead I'll take the b*tch for my own."

Tsumeato's vision blurred. "No…!"

_See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end._

A paw slammed down on his neck! Kuro's blue and gold eye glared at him. "I'll make her scream for me, as I f*ck her bloody. Then, when I've had my fill, I'll tear out her throat!"

Tsumeato struggled to stand, but he was too weak.

_I hear their silence  
Preaching my blame.  
Will our strength remain  
If their power reigns?_

Kuro's jaws grabbed Tusmeato's paw and pulled!

Tsumeato screamed as the bone snapped clean in two!

Kuro laughed. "A pup is a pup. No matter how grown!"

"Chiru…"

_I've failed again._

_I failed to protect you, _thought Tsumeato sadly.

Kuro's jaws lunged for his throat!

"DON'T GIVE UP! Tsumeato-kun!"

Time seemed to freeze. He raised his head. Chiru stood, bleeding and weak in front of the frozen waterfall.

"Please…" tears ran down her furry cheeks and her tail was down. "Please just don't get hurt anymore…"

Then, something woke up inside Tsumeato. He'd found his resolve.

Tsumeato lunged, teeth sinking into Kuro's throat!

_See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can_

Kuro screamed and thrashed and grabbed Tsumeato by the leg, tugging and tugging until, with a burst of blood, Tsumeato was sent flying! Blood poured from Kuro's throat.

"How….? Impossible!" he snarled.

_Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,_

Tsumeato stood, oblivious to the pain from his broken paw and missing rib. He grinned. "Sorry, old man. I ain't allowed to get hurt anymore. But you…you ain't so lucky, punk!" Then, Tsumeato charged, running toward Kuro.

"You…little… SH*T!" Kuro charged.

They leaped into the air, fangs bared, flying toward each other!

Then, Tsumeato began to spin in a ball, soaring toward Kuro. "THIS IS WHY THEY CALL ME… KUROGANEKIBA!" He roared, soaring toward kURO!

"NANI?!" Kuro exxlciamrd.

_This is not the end!_

A crack split the air, echoing through the mountains. Tsumeato's jaws had closed around Kuro's head. Blood poured in rivers and puddled on the floor. Tsumeato snarled, "This is for my family…you b*stard!" and crunched down!

Kuro's skull burst apart!

He collapsed in a pool of blood. "Damn…you…brat…" he whispered.

And died.

"Chiru?!" Tsumeato ran, limping toward the frozen waterfall. Chiru lay motionless, blody and broken. Blood matter her red fur.

"Tsumeato…you live…" she smiled, eyes dull with pain. "I'm…so glad…Tsumeato-kun…" then, her head hit the icy floor, and she ddin't move.

"Chiru?!" Tsumeato took his human form and pulled her into his arms. "Chiru…? _Chiru_?" Tears blurred his eyes. "No…no…don't you do this to my! Chiru, d*mmit!"

Tears dripped onto the icy floor.

"Chiru? Chiru?!"

His jaw trembled and he bowed his head, holding her desperately. "You can't…not like this! CHIRUUUUUU!" He screamded.

Somewhere far away, more howls echoed his cries.

Tsumeato held her tight. Shielding her from the cold…


	17. Doushite

Tsumeato and Indigo sat in the hospital waiting for Chiru's doctor to get out of surgery.

Tsumeato couldn't forget all the blood, the way her eyes had filled. He'd allmost lost her. And the thought left him cold with dread.

_Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?_

_Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto_

_Koko ni iru to, omotteta no ni_

_Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi_

How?

How had this happened?

After all the times he'd promised never to get close to anyone,

_Doushite kimi ni nani mo tsutaerarenakattan darou?_

_Mainichi maiban tsunotteku omoi_

_Afuredasu kotoba, wakatteta no ni (mou todokanai)_

Before he'd even realized, he was terrified of loosing her...

How could be that he'd found someone he wanted to protect ?!

_Hajimete deatta, sono hi kara_

_Kimi wo shitteita ki ga shitan da_

_Amari ni shizen ni tokende shimatta futari_

Only a few months ago, she'd just been a girl to him, his coworker, some annoying cheerful girl who'd seen something in him he couldn't see himself. And now here he was, breathless at the thought of loosing her.

_Doko e iku no ni mo issho de_

_Kimi ga iru koto ga touzen de_

_Bokura wa futari de otona ni natte kita_

_Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi_

"Hey. My my..." indigo smiled. "You love her, don't you?"

Tsumeato's eyes, full of tears, widened. "No! It's not possible! I can't—!"

He wasn't capable of love, that's what he told himself for so long. No matter what, all the people he'd cared about got hurt. His mother, his siblings...

_Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?_

_Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto_

_Koko ni iru to, omotteta no ni (mou kanawanai)_

And yet how was it that one girl was able to climb over his defences?

It wasn't possible , that's what he'd thought.

Then Chiru came along, and everything changed.

Changed him. Just by being herself...

_Tokubetsu na imi wo motsu kyou wo_

_Shiawase kao de tatsu kyou wo_

_Kirei na sugata de kami sama ni chikatteru, kimi wo_

Why?

Why have I—?

_Boku ja nai hito no tonari de_

_Shukufuku sareteru sugata wo_

_Boku wa dou yatte miokureba ii no darou?_

Tears poured hot from his eyes and streamed dow his cheeks.

_Why do I—?_

_Mou doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?_

_Ano koro mo, bokura no koto, mou moderenai (kangaeta) modorenai (kangaeta)_

_"Love her," _he whispered, gnashing his jaw to hold back his tears.

_Doushite kimi no te wo tsukami ubaenakattan darou?_

_Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto_

_Boku no yoko ni, iru hazu datta (sono mama nii)_

How is it possible I love you so much?!

Chiru...!

_Sore demo kimi ga boku no soba nara to itte mo_

_Eien ni kimi ga shiawase de iru koto_

_Tada negatteru_

_Tatoe sore ga donna ni sabishikutemo (setsunakutemo) _

Inidigi put his arm around Tsumeato's shoulders with a smile.

" My my. Tsume's finnally in love, eh?"

Chiru's doctor let Tsumeato into see her. She lay in bed, still and peaceful. Tsumeato sat beside her and held her hand.

"Chiru," he whispered, tears burning his eyes. "Come back to me, please. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I let him hurt you!" He buried his face in her neck, caressing her cheek.

"Come back to me, Chiru. I... I need you here with me..."

But was that safe? Would he only let her get hurt again?

"A girl like you"s got no business getting mixed up with a guy like me...Chiru... I'd only get you hurt. I'm sorry."

He leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers.

Would she ever want to see him again after the things he'd said before she ran away to Kuro?

"Goodbye, Chiru."

He closed his eyes tight, wanting to keep her sleeping beautiful face in hours mind forever.

"Why...why have I fallen in love with you, Chiru?"

He'd buried his face in her hair and for the first time in his life...

He wept for the girl he loved...

* * *

My poor charries! I allmost creid writing this big momment! T.T Poor bby tsumeato.


	18. Tsumeato's Confession

Chiru woke in the hospital, an ache in her head.

"Hey, Chiru!" it was Indigo. "Feeling better?"

"What…what happened?" Chiru asked.

"Kuro was killed. We arrived just in time to drag you back to the city. Kuro was responsible for everything. He made Suna start murdering humans all so he could find Tsumeato."

He helped Chiru stand. "Where's Tsumeato?" she asked. He hadn't come to see her at all.

"Oh, him. Just hiding. He's scared, you see, thinks yuor angry at him."

Chiru's heart clenched. She ahd been after she heard the horrible things he said at the bar. But now, knowing he'd come for her...

Where did this leave them?

* * *

Chiru left the hospital room, dressed and ready to return home.

As she stepped out into the hall, the ground trembled...

"CHIRU!" Tomi and Houkou came running, dragging a very angry gray wolf by each arm!

Chiru gasped as tsumeato was thrown at her feet!

"He's got something to tell you, Chiru-chan!" Tomi said jumping up and down all excited.

Tsumeato couldn't meet her gaze. his face was red.

Chiru's heart hammered.

"Chiru...I..." Tsumeato hesitated.

Was he angry? Happy to see her? Chiru couldn't stand not knowing.

"I..."

Chiru's heart sunk. She turned and ran away dowen the hall as fast as she could run!

_This time, this place misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait?_

"OI!" Tsueamto yelled.

"Go after her, BAKA!" Indigo hit him on the head.

"But...she doesn't wanna have anything to do with me!" Tsumeato snapped.

"She's just scared!" said Tomi, "Go and get her, tsume!"

His heart racing, Tsumeato stood on knees like jelly. "Here goes nothin..." he broke into a run, running after the girl he loevd!

_Just one chance, just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left_

Chiru ran, her whole face burning hot. She didn't even know why she ran, she'd jsut gotten so scared. Scared he didn't love her as much as she loved-

She closed her eyes tightly. "Tsumeato-kun... I'm sorry!" she whispered as she ran, tears blurring her eyes.

She ran to her house and her fingers shok as she looked for her keys.

_'Cause you know you know, you know_

"Oi." His voice was calmer than usual but breathless.

"Go away! I know what you're going to say!"

"Oh? And what am I going to say?" Tsumeato panted, crossing his muscular arms.

_That I love you I have loved you all along and I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

"I...I don't know. I never know what to think around you, Tsumeato-kun. But you got hurt befause of me. I can't stand lookign at you, knowing I was responsible for getting you injured...because I wasn't strong enough!" The tears spilled before she could stop them, falling thick and fast down her cheeks.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Tsumeato's eyes widened. "Those are my lines. Chiru..." His hand slammed onto the door above her head, his body was very close to hers as he cornered her in the doorway.

Fingertips caressed her cheek, whipping away her tears.

_On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

"I was the one who shoulda protected you!" Tsumeato's face twisted with guilt. "After you were hurt, I was so...so...d*mmit!" He bowed his head and Chiru's breath caught when she saw the tears sparklign within his beautiful eyes. He was crying. Crying for her. "I thought I lose you. Another person I couldn't save 'cause of my own d*mn weakness!"

_All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up_

Chiru let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. They were on the same page. She touched his face. His eyes widened. "No. I don't deserve this. Quit bein' so nice to me."

"Tsumeato, I feel the same. All I want is to protect you, to."

_'Cause you know you know, you know_

"D*mmit. Ever since I met you, Chiru, I've been so...turned around. I'm not the same wolf I used to be. Not since you came along."

"So, you don't hate me?" Chiru asked.

"No. I've been a dumba*. Scared of my own stupid feelings, denying and denying...I can't do it anymore. Never. Chiru, I... I l-"

Chiru put her finger to his lips. "Kiss me."

tsumeato's eyes widened.

"Kiss me, grumpy wolf. Or should I do it first?"

Tsumeato stammered, face red. He was so kawaii.

Chiru leaned in and touched her lips to his.

_That I love you I have loved you all along and I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

His fingers ran trough her hair, cupping her face. His lips smirked against hers, his tongue ran along her lower lip. Chiru gasped.

_So far away, so far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away, so far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

He bit down on her fat lower lip. Chiru parted her lips and their tongues fought for dominance. His hands wandered, grabbing below the waistline of her jeans, squeezing. Chiru moaned, her face red. "Tsume..ato...!"

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say_

"Chiru," he whispered, voice all hot and gravelly. He pushed their hips together, and she gasped when she felt his hardness.

"Let's go inside. Don't want anyone but me to see how I make you blush and moan," he growled, biting down hard on her lower lip.

Chiru opened the door and they stumbled inside. Her back collided with the door, Tsumeato's mouth covered hers and they made out violently.

_That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you, for being away for far too long_

"Y'know this aint the first time..." Tsumeato growled.

"Huh?" Chiru blushed.

"I kissed you at the hospital. After I told you..." he hesitated.

"What?" Chiru whispered.

_So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and never let me go_

"That I... I love you, Princess."

Chiru's breath hitched. "Nani?"

"It's true, d*mmit! I can't fight it anymore. I don't wanna share you with anyone else. I want you to be mine, Chiru. Kuro won't ever bother us again. We can be together, Chiru. If you want."

Chiru smiled. "I do."

Tsumeato clasped her hands. "Then say it."

"What?"

He traced her lower lip with his thumb. "tell me what you want Chiru..."

She gasped as his thumb storked her lip. "Y-you. Tsumeato-kun, I want you, I...I love you, tsumeato-kun."

_Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me and  
Never let me go, keep breathing_

They kissed again. Chiru suddenly felt hot all over, especially … down there.

"Chiru," Tsumeato growled her name sexily. "Be my mate. Let's leave the city together. Join my pack."

Chiru smiled. "Tsumeato, I will. Claim me as your mate."

"You sure you know what your askin' for?"

Chiru swallowed, and nodded. "Yes."

He and ripped off his shirt, revealing his scarred, sexy, bandaged body.

Then, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her…to the bedroom…

_Hold on to me and never let me go (Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me and never let me go_

* * *

**If you wanna see the sexy stuff, you have to read the next chapter, pervs! ;)**


	19. A Thousand Years

**finnally the moment we've been waiting for hehehe ;)**

* * *

Tsumeato yanked open Chiru's shirt and kissed her boobs. He ripped apart her bra and threw it behind them like an animal! Then, he wrenched down her jeans and panties, and Chiru blushed. No man had ever seen her naked before.

Only Tsumeato…

Then he dropped to his knees and started licking and kissing her…down there…

"Tsume…ato!" she gasped, blushing all over. "Stop! It's embarrassing!"

He grinned up at her all sexy. "Nothin' about you is embrassing, Chiru. Moan louder, let me know sjut what a dirty, dirty girl you are, my Princess…"

They kissed, tongue and everything, until Chiru's lips actually hurt and bled! She even let him even touched her boobs, and it felt really good!

Tsumeato tugged down his holey jeans. There was something very large in his boxers. Something just for her. He smirked when he caught her staring. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He said, and he removed his boxers.

Chiru gasped. He was so large…

"Spread your legs for me," Tsumeato growled.

"Yes, sir," Chiru whispered, and did as he commanded.

Then, he put his p*nis…inside her…down there…and they did it.

It was so hot. Chiru was moaning and clawing at his back, and even though he was gentle, she didn't want him to be, and so they did it really hard, until the bed shook and Chiru could no longer contain her screams!

"Chiru," he snarled, "Your so d*mn hot!"

Then, without warning, he rolled her over and tok her from behind, until her whole body was shaking.

"Tsumeato!" she cried out, feeling so, so hot all over, especially down there.

"F*ck yah screem my name so the whole building heres you!" He snarled, going into her faster and faster and faster!

"Tsumeato," she cried out, "I'm-I'm—!"

"Chiru! Chiru! _CHIRU_!" He roared, then he kissed her and screamed into her mouth as suddenly, something hot and wet exploded inside her as Tsumeato's nails dug into her hips. Chiru trembled all over and screamed over and over, then they both collapsed.

Tsumeato kissed her and Chiru nuzzled his chest.

They did it even more times, until they were to tired to continue. Then they fell sleep together.

**(how was my smut? is the first on i ever wrote but it was rlly fun heheheh)**

* * *

Chiru left the world she'd ever known behind and followed Tsumeato to the forest where Indigo, Tomi, Houkou, Shigure and Lefty waited for them.

Chiru followed Tsumeato as they climbed a rock overlooking the pack.

"Alpha!" The wolfs bowed to Chiru.

Chiru threw back her head and howled, and the wolfs echoed her.

"Are you ready to being your new life, Chiru? With me?" Tsumeato asked.

Chiru smiled and took her wolf form. She nuzzled him. "Of course, my love."

The wolves broke into a run and disappeared into the forest.

As the moon rose, Chiru went to meet Tsumeato on a cliffside. The mono shone over teh pines.

Tsumeato coughed, sudenly nervous.

"What's wrong, grumpy wolf?" Chiru took his hand.

"Well...its just that, from the moment we met...I knew you were gonna be someone special. I never thought I'd say this but...Chiru..." he dropped to one knee and pulled out a velvet box. Chiru's breath caught, her hart raced.

"Will you marry me?"

Chiru's eyes filled with tears. Ever since her parents divorce she'd wanted to find the love her parents failed to find. She'd almsot given up hope.

Until Tsumeato. Her prince. Her one true love, the one she'd been waiting for.

_The day we met,_  
_Frozen I held my breath_

Memories flashed before her eyes. tsumeato waking up in the precinct, the first moment their eyes met. Climbing aborad his motorcycle, the wind in her hair, her arms round his waist. Her playing the piano, Tsumeato's green eyes watching her. His smile. Running to him in the graveyard, her arms around him as he bore all his shattered pieces to her. Dancing beneath the twilking chandelier, his arms around her and his gentle smile as he showed her sides he'd never shown anyone. Only her.

_Right from the start_  
_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart_  
_Beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_

Chiru knelt and tok his hand, blinking back ehr tears. "I never ina thousand years tought I'd be so lucky. To fall in love with my best friend."

_How to be brave?  
__How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone?_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Tsumeato's eyes sparkled. "Chiru..."

_One step closer_

"I will." Chiru whispered. Tsumeato grinned. "Yes, Tsumeato. Yes!"

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Tsumeato opened his arms and Chiru ran into them. He held her tight, closing his eyes as emotion overcome him.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is_

Tsumeato never tought he'd find a person to make him whole. For so long he'd lived only for hisself. He tought he'd live and die alone and that he was allright with that. Set in his ways and his fate to be alone.

_I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away_

But now holding her in his arms, he realize he'd found the piece of him that was allways missing.

_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

"Chiru, I love you."

Chiru leaned in. "You to, grumpy wolf."

_One step closer_

They kissed beneath teh moon. Then, the scene transitioned. They stod benaeth a wooden altar in the forest. Chiru wore a baeutiful white wedding dress that sparkled. Tsumeato wore a tuxedo.

"Do you take each other to be husband and wife?" Lefty was the ministrator. "To have and to hold in sickness and in health 'till detah do you part?"

Tsumeato locked her in teh eyes, a tender simile on his face. "Chiru. You've changed me. Changed everything I knew. I'll be damned before I ever let you go. I promise, no matter what, I'll protect you and our pups. Allways."

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Chiru held his hnads. "Tsumeato, I promise to allways be by your side. To share in your sorrow and joy and to ease the burdens of lifes hard ships. I love you. Now and forever."

Then they leaned in...and kissed.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
__Time has brought your heart to me_

Indigi started sobbing! "That's my boy! All grown up!"

Tomi jumped up and down cheering. "Yay! Tsume and Chiru!"

Houkou dabbed his eyes. "Such a beautiful couple..."

Shigure's lip trembled. he started sobbing. "Their love has cured my chronic fatigue!" he wailed sobbing into Houkou's vest.

Tsumeato grinned. He swept Chiru off her feet and spun her down the aisle!

_I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

**Just one final chappy to go! Nuuuuu... This story ahs over 300 views, its rlly popular. Tanks for all the views and visitors! :)**


	20. Epilogue

A year later, Tsumeato ran into the den and his eyes widened. Chiru lay, surrounded by puppies. They were brown, gray and tan, a mixture of their two parents.

"Their beautiful, Chiru." Tsumeato nuzzled her.

"Yes, they are." Chiru licked one of the puppies as they suckled at her teats.

Tsumeato smiled. "Why did I fall in love with you?"

Chiru smiled. "What?"

"You know I never thought it was possible. That I could love someone. But you changed me, Chiru. You changed everything."

Chiru laughed and they nuzzled each other. "I feel the same, my love."

Outside the den birbs took flight into the sky, and the distant skyline of Freeze City glimmered in the sun as the wolfs raised their heads to the skies and howled as a pack.

Tsumeato nuzzled her then he sang,

"Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before,"

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more..."

He bounded on top of a rock and sang to the skies above.

"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings

Telling me to give you everything!"

Chiru blushed and laughed.

"Seasons may change, winter to spring." he loked into her eyes and smiled.

"But I love you, until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day!"

Chiru blinked her eyes shining. She stod up and jumped oup onto the rock wit him.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace,"

Then they both sang,

"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide," They climbed ontop of their den and ran among the hills and mountains!

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather

And stars may collide!" They found a cliff overlookign the river and mountains and stod side by side.

Tsumeato gazed into her eyes. "But I love you."

Chiru smiled. "I love you,"

"Until the end of time!  
Come what may

Come what may

I will love you, until my dying day!"

Chiru nuzzled him. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..."

Then, Tsumeato and Chiru sang together.

"Come what may!"

Then Inidigi, Houkou, Tomi and Shigure started singing!

"Come what may!"

The camera spun in a circle around Tsumeato and Chiru as they sang under the moon.

"I will love you!"

The whole entire world sang along as Tsumeato pulled Chiru close and kissed her under the stars.

"Until my dying day!"

THE END

* * *

Directed by Brad Birdbrains

Written by Wolf 'Fang' Princess (aka me!)

Jonny Yong Bosch as Tsumeato Kuroganekiba

Laura Bailey as Chiru

Steven J Blum as Kuro

Mona Marshall as Tomi

Crispin freeman as Indigo

Jerry Jewel as Lefty

Eric Vale as Houkou

Tyler Hoechilin as Derek

Sherry Lyn as Suna

Come what May (c) to Moulin Rouge

A Thousand Years (c) to Cristina Perri

I hope everyone enjoy my fanfic! Thanks for readin' :)))


End file.
